Beginning to Love
by Taylor310
Summary: Bay is still having trouble believing that Emmett could actually like her even after speaking to him about the kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: ~Ended up doing something different~ Bay still isn't sure of Emmett's feelings even after talking to him at his school.**

**: I do not own switch at birth in any way shape or form **

**Author's notes: This is my first fanfic. I love these two together though and really wanted to give it a try. Since I personally love ongoing chapters I plan to update almost every day (I will try my HARDEST to keep this promise)**

**Pairing: Bay &Emmett (of course)**

Chapter one:

Bay's POV

Listening to the radio a song came on that didn't help her mind take it off things that had been driving her crazy all day.

"_You had a lot of folks try to steal your heart never could really figure out how to love….how to love"_

"Ugh can I not get away from him" Bay was fed up and realized she was starting to talk to herself and was just happy her older brother was too busy getting ready for band practice to hear her and mostly likely make fun of her freak out. Other reason she had stuck herself inside of her studio was that every band practice on every Thursday now included Emmett, the guy who had just kissed her out of nowhere. Yes while he was EXTREMELY cute with his sparkling blue/green eyes and smirk-it DIDN'T change the fact that he was most likely using her to get to Daphne who she could tell he had feelings for right away. Thinking about Daphne and Emmett only made Bay's head continue to turn in circles even faster.

~Why hadn't Daphne noticed his feelings?or did she know and just acting like she didn't because she didn't feel the same….if that was the case would it be so bad if I tried~ "WAIT HOLD IT. Do not even go there Bay" While yes Bay had talked to Emmett about the kiss and he explained it had nothing to do with Daphne she still was completely convinced….what was she supposed to do….

That's when Bay heard a knock behind her. Startled she almost ended up with a can of spilled blue paint on the floor. Luckily Emmett was fast enough to grab the can right in time. He smiled up at Bay before waving -hi-

Bay gulped ~how did I not hear him?He rides a motorcycle for crist sakes~

Emmett got up placing the can back in its place with his familiar smirk turn towards Bay **hi **Emmett looked at Bay who seemed to be more nervous than he's ever seen her before **You okay **he asked with worried expression on his face. Bay tried to shake off his concern **I'm fine **Bay signed. Bay could see the smirk almost come back but then disappear again. Bay wanted to see him smile again but somehow without realizing it Emmett had began to know her almost better then she knew herself. It was so easy for her to tell him anything, it was almost like breathing and painting…..but he didn't like her not like she might actually like him…..

**Author: I'm going to write Emmet's POV right now but first I just wanna see what everyone thinks so far….did I skim away from the show plot too far…AGAIN first fanfic. I usually write my own stuff so I don't know if I'm too good at this. Oh and that song that bay was talking about was "How to Love" by Lil Wayne (personally I really like the version that Megan Nicole did and that's who I was listening to while writing that part) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: Emmett tries his hardest to get Bay to realize that his feelings are true. Daphne see's the little changes and begins to worry how much their friendship will change if he did go out with his 'sister'**

**Author's notes: Hi everyone and thanks soooo much for all the reviews and help. I was actually wondering how I could fix a few things that were pointed out Okay and for this chapter I plan to make it longer then the last ….I don't know exactly where I'm gonna go with this story, I'll probably end up following the show until the season finally. Well without further ado- I hope you enjoy!**

**Sadly I do not own anything that has to do with Switched at Birth, even very very hot Emmett**

**Alert: There may be spoilers! For those who haven't seen the new episode yet you have been warned and might wanna look away. For the rest of you I hope you enjoy **

**Pairing: Bay & Emmett (of course)**

Chapter two:

Emmett's POV

Although every time he saw Bay sign it instantly made him happy Emmett just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong ** 'Are you sure your okay' **Emmett signed slow enough that Bay was sure to catch on. For a moment Emmett was sure Bay was just staring at his lips even after he had finished asking his question but quickly Bay changed the subject and started pushing him out the door "You have to go. I mean Toby is probably looking for you by now" Bay said while signing the words she knew. Facing her at the door all Emmett wanted to do was embrace Bay but he had a feeling she'd just push him away at the moment. **'I'm fine…really'** Bay tried again before closing the door to her studio.

Emmett swore he stood there for the longest time just staring at the door that was blocking him from the one person he just couldn't get out of his mind. He didn't even feel like practicing, if he had to play the drums he'd much rather play to random beats that posed through his body causing him to think/feel anything else that didn't involve Bay. Sighing, Emmett began walking towards the garage that held all the instruments that the band were using as a loan that Wilke was able to get from one of his dad's friends while they saved up to buy up all their own gear again. They never talked about what had happened to the original instruments since it was kinda a sore subject for all three of them. Emmet cause he still didn't like how he was used at the poker game and the other two because of what happened after words. Emmett was so in his head that he didn't even see Daphne who was waving to him as she came out of the kitchen in the main house preparing dinner with Kathryn. Emmett's eye's looked completely dazed to where he didn't realize Daphne was even trying to get his attention until she was right in his face

'**Something wrong'** she signed **'No nothing'** Emmett shock his head while making a face ~_was he really lying to his best friend…..why_~ Daphne didn't believe Emmett for a second but she let him go, knowing how important band practice had become to him. Plus she thought it was good that he was interacting with people outside of the little bubble that was so easily made by Carlton. Why it was a great school it didn't prepare you for the world that would be faced once you left. What Daphne didn't realize is that Emmett was already starting to face his first real life experience.

~.~

Bay's POV

It was close to seven when Bay finally emerged from her studio after hearing a loud bang, as a signal from her annoying brother that dinner was ready. Expecting a quiet normal Kennish/Vasquez's dinner, Bay never thought she see who was sitting in the seat across from her again that night. Though why she didn't call it herself she didn't know. Emmett watched with intent eyes as Bay had no choice but to sit in front of him during dinner. He didn't know why Bay was acting so strange today but he planned to find out before he went home so he could ACTUALLY DO something about it.

Bay was nervous enough about the dinner; seeing how it was the first one they we're having since Regina's BIG secret had come out. True fully on a level Bay understood, she wasn't even sure she would have liked it if her parents had decided that she wasn't really their daughter just because she lacked a few genes that matched their own and went looking for Daphne. She probably wouldn't even have understood when she was young….so yes she understood but that didn't change the fact that she was still hurt how not by her parents but by Regina who she continued to find little similarities with, didn't want her. Need her. Sighing out loud Bay took a seat to Daphne's left wishing the night would hurry pass in a daze so she could return to her bedroom where she was able to draw until her mind went blank and her head became too heavy to hold up.

With everyone seated Bay's mom tried to clear the air but Bay really didn't wanna hear it and ended up tooning her out. As her mind drifted Bay realized she had been staring at Emmett for almost the whole half hour since they had began the meal ~_BAY KENNISH what is wrong with you. You realize there can never really be anything between the two of you. Yes he's a great kisser and sure I'll admit it –I even have feelings for him- but that didn't change the fact that the perfect girl for him wasn't me her name was Daphne. The girl who she disliked at times and loved at others. She was her sister and the guy she was in love with was in love with her_~ "figures" Bay mouthed as she continued to move her food around on her plate.

Emmett's POV

He knew the food wasn't so bad that she wasn't eating it. Emmett took another spoon full just to make sure. Shaking his head he knew it was great even for a vegetarian pasta dish. Bay hadn't noticed but Emmett was looking at her just as much as she was looking at him. Looking around the table for the umpteenth time Emmett saw Daphne in the attempts of getting his attention **'What'** he signed **'Don't WHAT me .What's up with you' 'Nothing'** he put simply. That's when he finally caught Bay's eyes, just looking at her made him wish he was back in the park holding her again. That day was perfect ….well until the whole Daphne picture thing. Noticing the fifth sigh to escape Bay's lips that night Emmett knew exactly what driving her away from him. Now he just had to make her realize exactly what she meant to him. But….how…

**Author: Okay guy's I'm sorry it took soooo long but I was kinda dragging my feet thinking I wouldn't be able to see the new episode tonight(just saw it, it was AWESOME, Bemmett forever!) Okay I know what I wrote doesn't ****completely**** follow the story but hey I tried. Any way I hope everyone got to see the show and liked it. Oh and just want to say THANK YOU for the alerts and review's. They really made my day **


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: Emmett take's steps to truly make Bay his.**

**I do not own anything that has to do with switch at birth; I'd be rich and at Disney land right now with my family instead of writing this :P**

**Author's Notes: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I did a stupid thing and turned the last chapter into its own story I know "what the hell" but I figured out what I did wrong and trust me I'll never make that mistake again hehe anyways soooo many people are alerting and reviewing ,it makes me SO happy. This next chapter is probably gonna be a lot about Emmett figuring out what he really wants and what he might need to change if he doesn't want to lose it. GOOD LUCK EMMETT!**

**Pairing: Bay and Emmett (of course)**

Chapter Three:

Emmett's POV

Dinner wasn't what he had expected….well it was but that's what sucked most about it. Bay had confined in him, she had made herself vernerable. AND NOW SHE WAS RUNNING AWAY. It pissed him off cause all he wanted to do was talk to her again weather it about photo's or just watching her lips move at such a speed he was barely able to keep up. He loved it; he loved just being with her.

Walking in the house a quarter to his curfew, Emmett's mom instantly knew something was wrong

'**What happened'** Emmett was ready to sign 'nothing' like he done so many times with Daphne that night but he was too exhausted and didn't see any reason to lie/pretend with his mom. **'I miss Bay and I don't really know what I can do to make her see how I feel about her'** Melody knew just how down Emmett had been the past few weeks and happy he was before when he was hanging out with Bay almost every day. She wondered how she could help him **'Have you tried telling her how you feel' 'Kinda….I told her I liked her a few weeks ago' 'What about how you miss her so'** Emmett let out a sigh and shocked his head. If he did would she come back he wondered. Emmett looked over at his mom who was waiting for his reply **'Thank you. I'll try that'**

Emmett ran off to his room in search of new film and his red camera that has in backpack like always. He had an idea and really hoped it worked because if it didn't ….he didn't know what else he could do. Looking up the blanket that he had put back up on the wall after Bay had left caught his eyes. Placing his camera on his desk he walked over and removed the blanket along with all the pictures of Daphne, all except the one when they we're kids smiling together, even though he no longer had feelings for her in that way she was still his best friend. Then he took all the pictures he had shown Bay the last time she came over and filled in the empty spots with them. Stepping back, Emmett already felt a little better. He really didn't like how much they had bothered Bay when she had seen them, even though they didn't date like Bay did with Ty and Liam, he knew he wouldn't like seeing a whole bunch of paints lying around of either of them.

'**Hey mom. You want any of these'** Emmett found his mom still in their kitchen with some wrapping paper and boxes. Melody looked up and knew where she had seen those pictures before. Without saying anything she took them with a knowing smile **'Thank you'** Emmett smiled back and headed to his room where he still had a lot of work to do.

Bay's POV

Bay had her music turned up hey enough that everything else was blocked from her mind except for one thing. Emmet. She decided to accept it. ~_So she liked him. Since it seemed like there was nothing she could do to change that she could at least accept it. Even if all she saw was all the reason to never ever try or even look at him again….all her heart felt were all the reasons that she should give in. Why it felt so right_~

One of Bay's favorite songs, You and I Both by Jason Mraz, was on repeat when a motorcycle pooled up right in front of her.

Emmett's POV

He knew he had startled her as soon as he saw her face. When it looked like she wanted to run away Emmett hurried to get off his bike and started pleading with her until she gave in.

'**Just come with me please. I promise you won't regret it' **Emmett could tell all the ASL training was paying off when he saw understanding through the reluctant look in Bay's eyes.** 'Please'** He said one last time. This time Bay rolled her eyes and put her hand out for the spare helmet Emmett kept on the back of his bike. With a sigh of relief he handed it to her as his usual smirk played at his lips. Bay's smile was genuine and Emmett could feel his hurt race at the touch of Bay's arms circling around her **' So where are we going'** Bay signed before we took off **'Surprise'** was the only and last thing I said before taking off towards the one shout I had at really winning Bay back.

**~.~**

**Author: So sorry I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger like this but even I don't really know what Emmett's about to do. I just hope it's really good enough to win Bay back. Because she's sooo amazing and their just amazing together "-" (sorry a little Bemmett fan girl gush there)hehe anyways really hope you like it as much as my other two chapters. Again too all those who story alert my chapter two on the other "story" I hope your able to figure out that ,now that I've realized how, I'll be updating from this story for now on. Oh thanks for reading**

**p.s. I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible I'm even wondering what's gonna happen next **


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: Emmett reveals his big surprise (fingers crossed) and Daphne's even in this one a little bit more than last time **

**~sadly I do not own Switched at Birth or anything that has to do with the actual show, but how cool would it be if I did.**

**Author's Notes: I really wanted to do this part right (and it was soooo hard figuring out what he would do) which is why it took me so long to write it. But to make up for not up loading yesterday I made it almost twice as long. ENJOY!**

Bay's POV

Bay had been to the school to recognize the path by now. She started looking at Emmet inquisitively ~_What could he possibly wanna show me at Carlton_~ Emmett pulled into an empty spot that was right in front of the Carlton 'school sign'. Grabbing Bay's hand Emmett started walking towards the door where he stopped only to pull out a key in his right pocket and then kept walking once inside with Bays had firmly in his own. **'Emmett. Emmett, where are we going'** Bay tried to ask again but the only response he would give her was **'Surprise'**

Emmett's POV

The hall's were empty since it was pass seven and all the clubs that were here had already left for the day. Walking into the auditorium, Emmett left Bay for a second going to the dvd player that was hooked up to the projector that he had made sure to place Bay directly in front of ~_Here goes nothing_~

He walked out from behind the curtain watching Bay face very intently for any sign…of anything at this point. Just looking at her took his breath away; her long black curly hair, pale smooth skin that had the most beautiful smile when she showed it. He missed her-he knew that- and he so wanted her back. Stepping next to Bay he could see the water forming in her eyes. He looked to the screen already knowing how far the tape had gotten. He had watched it enough last night to know it by heart.

Bay's POV

Another one of her little girl art pieces passed by with another descriptive word underneath. 'beautiful, kind, adorable, love…' and so many others had already been said. ~_How long did it take him to do this? He's seem to have gotten almost everyone except the one in Florida_~ 'Look at me' came up against a black screen. Turning Bay looked at Emmett straight in the face, which she hadn't done for weeks. **'There all beautiful…just like you' **Bay felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched Emmett's hands and lips move **'I miss you Bay. There is ****nothing**** between me and Daphne and there never will be, because I don't want there to be. When I sleep I think of you. When I'm awake I think of you. I can't wait to show you my new pictures and I can't wait to see your drawings you did that day. It's you I want, only you….can't you tell by looking in my eyes'** He was right he looked as if he was on the verge of crying himself. I bit my lip as I contemplated what to say next ~_I love you_~ I wanted to say but I thought it might be too soon and I'd just be moving too fast so instead I pulled him in slowly standing on my toes. I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as I could to explain everything I was too afraid to say out loud. He pulled me in closer, wrapping his own arms around my waist and back. I opened my mouth to let him in and I moaned in pure bliss as I felt his tongue circle around mine. He in return moved his hand up to my cheek while making his way down my neck kissing all the places he missed and knew made me squirm. Out of breath we both pulled away and I signed** 'I miss you too'** right before he captured my lips again.

Emmett's POV

I could have kissed her all night, and I probably would have if there wasn't school tomorrow but since there was I finally let her go placing her back on her feet. Bay looked up at me still a bit dazed as I smiled down at her.** 'We should go'** I signed before disappearing behind the curtains again. It only took me a few minutes to put everything back in the exact places I had found them as my mom had instructed earlier before giving me her spare key to enter the school. Thinking about his mom he smiled ~_She love her_~ Emmett thought as he looked at Bay who was waiting for him where he had left her ~_Almost as much as I do_~

Walking back he saw a smile grow on Bay's face as she caught sight of him ~_He cold defiantly get use to this_~

"What song was that" Bay said signing all the words as she spoke **'God damn you're beautiful by Chester See' **Emmett both signed and spelled out the words he knew Bay hadn't learned yet. "It was perfect" Bay kissed him on his cheek and then continued to pull him out to his bike. **'So….forgive me'** Emmett asked before handing Bay the extra helmet **'Forgive you'** Bay signed back with the cutest smile on her face.

Driving her home that night Bay held on tighter then she had in a while. ~_I think I'm really falling for this girl. Who would have thought that I would actually fall in love with a hearing girl_~ But touching Bay's hand he knew she was more than that. She was amazing, she made him happy just by being around him and he could never dream of hurting her again. He didn't want to see sadness in her eyes, especially not when it was caused by him. Pulling into her drive way Emmett recalled the first time she really talked to him. How she had come up out of nowhere and said hi. The re-done picture she had done on the computer of Regina and her had been beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. As I touched her cheek I watched as her eyes fluttered open** 'Time to wake up'** I signed knowing she probably hadn't caught it. Bay looked around surprised at how dark it was already **'What time is it' **she signed **'Don't worry I already talked to your parents about tonight' 'Really'** she signed clearly surprised. She then narrowed her eyes already standing in front of me now **'Exactly how many people knew about tonight'** Had to admit her signing was getting better** 'A few'** I said shrugging after awhile. Bay rolled her eyes realizing how much trouble he had went through to make this night perfect for her** 'Thank you' **she signed before kissing him softly and disappearing into her home. Looking where she just was I could still feel her lips pressed against mine. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. Sighing I turned my bike around heading for home. It had been a long night and I was ready to go to sleep.

**~.~**

Stepping out of the shower I noticed I had gotten a new text message **Sweet dreams**I smiled seeing it was from Bay **Goodnight my love** before Emmett could think about it he sent the text and then climbed into bed with a smile on his face.

Bay's POV

Bay stared at the text for what seemed like hours, still stuck on that one word ~_What had he meant by love. There was a possibility he hadn't meant anything at all_~ "Ugh. Stop it Bay you're driving yourself insane and if it really means that much to you you can just ask him the next time you see him." With that Bay turned off her phone refusing to be bothered by it for the rest of the night and lyed back in her soft bed thinking about that night and everything that happened. Just before drifting to sleep she remembered that video again and how much she would like to have it.

**Author: Hey so what did you think. Personally if someone did something like that for me I'd probably cry too "sigh" hehe anyways review –don't review. Honestly I'm just so happy that so many people seem to like my story….and this couple. Aren't they the CUTEST? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: *Spoiler Alert* If anyone noticed in one of the clips and photos they showed of next week's episode Daphne had on a Buckner Hall skirt…which made me think she ****might ****be switching schools. Well even if she isn't in the show I've decided she is in this :P.**

**I WISHED I owned Switched at Birth how 'cool' would that be (totally just did 'cool' in sign language like Emmett thought Bay)**

**Author's Note: Okay I just realized I lied last time. There was no Daphne what so ever…but honestly did anyone miss her with all that Bemmett action going on. I know I didn't (sorry Daphne) Okay well she actually will be in this one I SWEAR…Emmett has to pick her up right.**

Daphne's POV

Regina had been back for a while and while she was still mad at her she was still her mom. This just seemed to be another long day that was going to be spent doing pointless things. Sighing Daphne walked out of the house in the back to have breakfast with the rest of her family. Walking in something different caught her eyes about Bay. She wasn't just happy she seemed to be almost dancing around the room. Toby was sitting at the counter staring at his sister Bay as she continued to make breakfast for the three of them. "What's up with her" Daphne asked as she took her usual seat at the counter "I have no idea…." Toby looked just as shocked as Daphne, he had never seen Bay like this but he had a good idea what had probably caused this good mood of hers. "Bay. Bay" Daphne called until getting her attention "Hey Daphne" Bay looked from her 'sister' to her brother. "What" She asked after a few seconds "Your acting weird" Daphne said before checking her new text message she had just received **Hey I'm outside. You ready?** Bay looked shocked "I can't be in a good mood" she inclined "I don't know but I have to go. Are one of those for me" Daphne pointed to the toaster strudel that were popping out of the toaster. Bay smiled as she handed Daphne hers in a paper towel **'Thank you'** Daphne signed before rushing out to meet Emmett. **'Hungry?'** Daphne offered one of the strudels before getting on the bike while shoving the rest in her mouth so her hands could be free to put on the extra helmet.** 'Thank you'** Emmett signed before revving his motorcycle ready to head to school. Just when he looked up to put back on his helmet Bay caught his eye at the back door. She was wearing her normal plaid uniform wearing the same leather brown jacket she had worn the second time he had kissed her. Remembering the day made him wanna kiss her again and brought a smirk to his face. Bay rolled her eyes as if she knew what he was thinking **'Hey'** 'hi' she mouthed and waved by to Daphne. Turning around in his seat he saw Daphne waving back with a smile on her face. Emmett let out a sigh as he finally started his bike towards school.

Emmett's POV

Emmett was in a bad mood that day, and for two reasons. He had really wanted to kiss his Bay that morning and even though he knew it was lame he was still upset about it. Second he was lying to his best friend and seeing how if he wanted things to go any farther with Bay he was gonna have to talk to her soon about everything.

**~.~**

Emmett had left early so he could talk to Bay before she went home. Bay came down the steps actually laughing for a change with one of her friends. Emmett was happy to see she was in better spirits. Soon Emmett was noticed by the girl with blonde short hair on Bay's right. Spotting Emmett for herself her smile only widened. ~_How did she do that? With the simplest jesters she was able to take his breath away every time._ ~ Yeah he defiantly needed to talk to her. **"**What are you doing here" Bay asked after leaving her friends and rushing up to Emmett. Emmett smiled down at her** 'I wanted to see you' **He said with a shrug. Bay laughed and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips but Emmet caught hold of her waist and drew her in deeper. By the time they pulled apart they were both out of breath and Bay had the slight dazed look in her eyes that she seemed to get when ever Emmett really kissed her. She even had it the first time when he first kissed her; he remembered …which made it easier for him to walk off like he did.** 'Busy?' 'Nope. What do you have in mind'** hmm Emmett thought about it for a minute** 'How about lunch I'm starved'** Laughing at Emmet's expression Bay got on the back of his bike.

Bay's POV

Emmett pulled the bike into the Denny's parking lot figuring he hadn't been there in a while and was a safe bet for a surprised lunch. Bay took Emmett's hand as they walked in towards the front door.

Sitting at the table Bay could see Emmett was nervous about something because he kept taping on the table with his fingers mimicking his drum sticks back at home. **'Emmett. Emmett!'**Bay forcibly signed after reaching across the table, shaking his shoulder to get his attention. Emmett finally looked up with a surprise expression on his face. Sighing he started signing slowly, more for himself then for Bay. **'We should tell Daphne'** Bay looked surprised at his sudden suggestion **'About …us'** she asked hesitantly** 'Yes Bay. That we're…going out?' **Bay smiled at his uncertainty **'Are you trying to ask me if we're boyfriend and girlfriend' 'I thought we already were'** Emmett smirked back. He leaned cross while supporting his elbows on the table he kissed Bay slowly and deeply. "Yeah, I'd like that" remembering what Emmett had brought up Bay was happy the food had been brought out placing something between them.** 'So if we're serious about us we probably should tell Daphne. Should we tell her together'** Emmett shock his head** 'There's something that I need to explain that I should probably do alone'** Bay knew how hard it must have been for him to come to this decision and smiled across from him looking into his blue/green eyes that could wrap you in and make you forget the rest of the day** 'What'** he signed while returning Bay's smile. It was so sweet he couldn't help smiling back. **'You called me your love last night' 'Yeah I did'** he nodded with a slight chuckle in his face. Before Bay was able to say anything else Emmett's smiling eyes began to widen as the smile left his lips as well. Looking behind her she so a shocked and slightly confused Daphne. The confusedness left for angry, but instead of being directed at her like she expected she was looking straight at Emmett.

**Author: I know I haven't wrote for the past two days, I don't know if anyone's angry at me, but I'm sorry I haven't been able to get a hold of a computer. I'm gonna be working on the next chapter tonight before tomorrow's show and will have it up hopefully by tomorrow morning….or tonight. Hope you like this chapter. Towards the end I really started to like writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Description: I watched last night's show and HAD to involve some of it in my story. I hope you like it **

**I own nothing that has to do with Switched at Birth….*tear* cause that would be sooooo cool.**

**Author notes: Seems to always take away for me to get these. But hey the more you guys alert and review it makes me wanna I motivate me to work faster. Just wanted to tell you that and without further ado **

**Chapter 6**

Daphne's POV

She didn't know why but she never liked seeing Emmett and Bay together. She saw Bay waving to her and made her way over with Toby right behind her. "What are you guys doing her" Daphne barely read as she tried to keep her focus on Bay and not Emmett. "What, oh we're here for dinner. Your mom's out and as Toby said in the car Dad doesn't really know how to cook." Daphne scrunched up her face into an almost scared look while shaking her head. As she spoke she made sure to sign so Emmett didn't have to worry about getting lost. Without realizing it Bay was doing the same "Ugh good idea. Last time he tried he almost burned down the whole house." Bay rolled her eyes at the memory. Daphne laughed "Well you wanna come home with us." "umm" Bay looked back over at Emmett who had been silently listening to the conversation "I think I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer but save me some food, I might get hungry later on" "While your painting until midnight" Toby more stated with a smirk. Bay narrowed her eyes at her older brother as their order was called. Daphne grabbed it and then told Toby to hurry up because she was starving. "I drove remember which means I can and will leave without you"

Bay's POV

Daphne was getting a hang of this little sister role that was suddenly dumped on her , Bay thought as she watched Toby hurry out the door before his meal and ride were gone. "Yep she'll be a pro in no time" **'What'** Emmett asked not getting what Bay was referring to. **'Oh just Daphne, we're all really becoming a family'** Bay replied with a smile that slowly faded as she remembered what she was doing there. As if he could read her mind Emmett took her hand curling her fingers around his. **'It'll be fine. She loves you as a sister too, sister's can never stay mad at each other remember'** Bay looked up smiling back at the sweet smile that was on Emmett's face "I really hope your right"

Bay got home and saw her dad and brother in the din watching a basketball game. She was surprised Daphne hadn't joined them as usual. "Where's Daphne" She had to say this at least six times before anyone realized she was there like always when they bonded over sports. Bay rolled her eyes at them as they turned around to look at her "Yes sweetie" her dad asked after pausing a guy in mid air "Daphne. Where is she." "Upstairs, said she didn't feel like watching. Hey tell her blah blah blah" Bay didn't do sports and had no clue what her father was talking about when he was like this "Yeah okay dad!" Bay said from the top of the stairs. Already wishing her non-loving basketball loving mother was home.

When Bay walked in she found Daphne in her chair that was long enough that she was able to put her legs up as well. "Hey Bay" "So no basketball I see" Daphne shacked her head still grinning from ear to ear. Okay something was up "What's up" Bay signed like she saw the lady on YouTube do the other night. Daphne giggled looking back at her birthday card she had gotten the other day at Bay and hers birthday party from Emmett. The gift was corky and cool and she really loved it. She also liked knowing how much trouble he had went through to make her happy. Bay caught her breath as she listened to her 'sister' make her worst nightmare come true. Great she likes Emmett, what was Bay supposed to do now. She couldn't think of anything to say so she asked her if she wanted to share some ice cream. Daphne said yes and they decided to take their ice cream into the din with their dad and brother. Sitting in the middle Toby constently tried to stick his finger in large bowl. Their common response was "eww Toby!" and then to hit him until the next time he tried it again. Bay barely knew what was going on and provided the silent commentary that was turned off instead hers wasn't so accurate. But it did make everyone laugh. As they were in another one of their laughing fits Kathryn walked in to find them all on the couch rolling from laughter. Daphne was the first to look up.** 'Hi' **Kathryn signed almost in tears from her happiness to find a real family in her din. **'Hey'** Daphne signed back with a huge grin still on her face. After Kathryn changed they all spent a few more minutes watching basketball then Bay made them change it to the DVD that Daphne had gotten for her birthday. She had had all the basketball she could stand for the night.

Once Daphne put the movie in everyone was quiet for all of five minutes then the laughter returned until the movie was over and Toby, Daphne, and Bay were told to go to bed because tomorrow was Friday not Saturday. Toby chased after his little sister's with the scary monster classic hands up move while signing** 'I'm not a monster'** They faked screamed all the way into their rooms. Kathryn smiled at her husband as she heard the doors slam in what she was sure to be her sons face "We have three kids" he grinned back "We have three kids"

Bay was still laughing when she subconssionsly checked her phone for any sort of message. Seeing she had gotten one from Emmett a few minutes ago a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to delete it but knowing she couldn't she checked it and sat down on her bed. **Miss you already. Good night my love.** Emmett finished with a smiley face remembering they never finished their earlier discussion. At that moment she didn't know if she could. Bay took a long shower that night let the water blend in with her own salty tears. She didn't know what she was going to tell Emmett because while she loved him from the bottom of her heart like she's never loved anyone before, she just couldn't lose Daphne. She was more than the girl she was switched with now. She was her sister and family, she just couldn't hurt her no matter how much she cared for Emmett herself. She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

The next few weeks were pretty much the same as always except for one thing. She constantly avoided Emmett. She didn't even answer his text and made sure to be nowhere near the house when it was a possibility he might come over and when she did accidently run into him in her hallway he was normally with Daphne and couldn't do any more then get out a hi before she quickly escaped to her 'Thing' that was parked in the drive way. She normally went to a park by Carlton at times like this cause she knew Emmett wouldn't be there and she got to spend time in one of her places with him. She had to tell him she knew that but she just didn't know how.

~_It's not like I'm not already breaking our hearts_~ Bay cried that night in her favorite swing for hours until she heard the one engine cut off behind her she wasn't ready for.

**Authors: Hi guys! I don't know if Bay's actually gonna do anything like this in the show but those who have sisters or really close friends who might as well be there sister, you know you never wanna fall for the same guy cause you don't want either one of you to get hurt. If was Bay this is probably close to what I would do if I found out my sister liked the guy I was in love with (especially if that person was her best friend and she knew him longer than I ever knew him) I know, sad. :'(**

**p.s. I tried to put this up yesterday but there was something wrong with the site -_- anyways hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Description: Bay has to face facts; while she loves Emmett he still might love someone more. She wouldn't wanna be the one to keep him from being happy just so she can smile (that's what I call TRUE LOVE)**

**I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with the show Switched at Birth….sad I know..**

**Author's Notes: Hey wanted to say a few things first. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Just wanted to let you know that oh and I might be moving the rating up for the next chapters after this one. I hope you guys are okay with that. Okay well enjoy the chapter; I know I really liked writing it.**

Bay's POV

Taking a deep breath Bay turned around preparing herself for the worst. After all this time she still wasn't ready for what was about to come next.

Emmett's POV

He wanted to see Bay and he had a feeling he knew where she'd be, he had heard about a hot girl from his friends that always seemed to go to the park by Carlton lately. Stopping his bike he saw Bay on the swing she uses to make him push her on whenever they came here. Remember he smiled of the time he spent with her. ~_Does she really wanna end this. If she does why can't she even tell me, she stops talking to me all of a sudden….did I do something wrong._ ~

The first thing he noticed when Bay turned around was her swollen eyes and tear stained face. ~_Why? Why was she crying if she really has no feelings for me and wants to end us_~ But he never believed she really did and that was partly why he was still there. There was also something inside of him that just couldn't give her up. "Daphne like's you" Bay signed everything that came next and while Emmett tried to stop her at times, wanting to make sense of it all, she stopped him and continued on with her obviously prepared speech. "I know you like her and the only reason I've been hiding from you was only because I didn't know how to let you go. But I have to …I have to for you it'll make you happy and that's all I want. That's all I'll ever want. So tell her how you feel because my 'sister' deserves to be happy too." Bay softly kissed him on his cheek before turning towards her car and leaving him behind. He wanted to tell her she was it for him but he didn't know if she'd listen. It always seemed something was getting in their way trying to tear them apart. Was love really this difficult? He didn't know all he could think was he wanted her back but he had no clue how he'd be able to get her this time.

Bay's POV

Bay wanted to run she wanted to run right into Emmett's arms but she knew this was for the best. He wanted to be with Daphne he always has and now that she realizes her own feelings did she really have any right to ruin that. Bay cried again for hours in her car, until she trusted herself to drive again. ~_I'm doing the right thing, even if I love him….NO because I love him I have to do what's best for him. This is what's best for him, right?_ ~

Bay walked in to a quiet house that night hoping no one would see her tear stained face as she tried to quietly retreat to her cumphy unmade bed. Closing her door safely behind her she turned her iPod on repeat playing- don't let me go by The Summer Set- She thought it explained her mood perfectly at the moment. After changing into something more conferrable Bay got to work. She removed things that reminded her of Emmett, seeing them every day would only hurt more. Her drawings of him, the scarf, especially the copy of the picture he had taken of them at the junk yard all had to go. But not having the stomach to actually destroy them she decided to take a old box and stuff everything in the back of the hallway closet among other things no one every used. –She saw Lorelai do this in one of her favorite episodes of The Gilmore Girls and always thought it would be good to use if she ever lost someone she really love-

Collapsing back onto her bed Bay listened to the same track repeat a few more times before drifting into a dream of the day Bay was with Emmett kissing him on the grass. This time there was no Daphne shrine or text to ruin their night. He was there with her and at least in her dreams she was truly happy.

Emmett's POV

Bay didn't know it but across town Emmett was doing the exactly the same thing as her only a different scene kept replaying in his mind.** 'But I love you Bay I need you. Turn around! Turn around and look at me'** But before he could run after her capture her in her arms and swearing to never let go, she was gone. Leaving him forever.

The next morning Emmett woke up in a cold sweat remembering his dream vividly. His mom was luckily out when he got in last night. There was a note on the table something about 'dinner…and…Regina' He didn't pay much attention he just wanted to get to his room. Balling up the paper and tossing it into the kitchen trash he slammed his door still frustrated and furious with Bay ~_Was she really just gonna live, was she really ending this before then ever really had a chance to start_.~ What she was saying to him didn't even make sense. Yes he understood everything she signed but the words and their meaning ….he was sure she was wrong about something. She got her signing wrong or her information wrong. He didn't care he just knew something was seriously wrong. ~_What was she even talking about, Daphne liking me? Even if that was possible; even if that was true who said I cared for her in that way any longer. Daphne is my best friend so of course I love her but I'm falling in love with Bay. No. I'm already in love with her.~ _Looking at his swollen eyes in the bathroom mirror he remembered the tears that fell last night as he looked at the smiling Bay his camera captured of them together_. ~I have to talk to her. I have to see her again!_~

Emmett was stopped by bags placed at the door. Trying to think if his dad had left anything behind he turned to his mom who was in the kitchen sipping her morning coffee **'Did dad forget something'** He asked hesitantly. His mother smiled brightly shaking her head **'No it's all gone. Those are ours'** She pointed to the two bags placed by the door. Not quite understanding and not in the mood for any more surprises he asked her what was going on. **'Oh didn't I tell you. We're going camping with Bay and Daphne's family this weekend'** He just stared at his mother wondering if it was possible for his life to get any more complicated.

**Author: Hi everyone! I know this is kinda a sad chapter But I don't believe it will stay like this I DO believe in Bemmett and that they will overcome this. Hey how much easier will the whole hearing and Deaf drama seem after this **


	8. Chapter 8

**Description: BASSWOOD RESORT**

**Disclaimer: Basswood is a real place but has nothing to do with me much like Switched at Birth. But hey if they did I'd be having so much fun right now *wink wink***

**Author Note's: I hope you guys are able to stay with me through this rough time for Bay and Emmett cause while I truly believe they are meant to be together I find those are the toughest loves to keep. Both Bay and Emmett have to give their hearts away completely in a situation that they had never even dreamed would come true. It's hard enough to just fall in love but being in love before you even realize it can scare the living shit out of people. So while Emmett may not be happy now and may be going through one of the roughest times in his life I hope you can stay with him. Not only my story but everyone else who is writing through him already knowing this. That's all I wanna say oh and this chapter is rated T. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 8

Bay's POV

Bay woke up to the sun light streaming through her windows. "Still too early" she mumbled into her pillow, just as she was about to hind back under her covers she was disterbed by an energenic Toby and Daphne. "Rise and shine" All Bay was able to mange was a slight moan of protest. "We're going camping you have to get up" Bay peeked from out of her covers to where Daphne was standing to her right still trying to take the covers from Bay. "Don't wanna" Bay replied sampling before recovering her head and trying to catch that beautiful dream that was slowly fading away. Next thing Bay knew she was in the air and over Toby's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing put me down right now!" Daphne stayed behind them and could read Bay's lips as she continued to hit their older brother on his back making it clear she didn't wanna go anywhere but back in her bed. To think that was the main reason everyone had come up this idea last night made Daphne sigh. She wasn't herself lately, she was trying too hard to be happy even though everyone knew she wasn't.

Bay was put in the back seat of Toby's red van. Her sketch book was lying in the seat next to her. Bay smiled at the thought that they seemed to have really thought about her as they planned this 'trip' rolling her eyes she gave in and tried to have fun while they started to drive out of the drive way with their parents car right behind them. Adriana was in the car with her mom and dad while Regina wasn't meeting until later at the camping sight because of work.

Emmett's POV

'**This is what they call camping' 'According to John Kennish, This**_** is the only way too camp.**_**' **Emmett rolled his eyes **'Of course'** pulling up next to the cabin Melody stopped the car and turned to her teenage son before getting out. Narrowing her eyes she firmly signed ** 'Be nice'** Emmett looked at her innocently placing a hand to his heart **'I'm always nice'** he said with his usual smirk clearly showing on his face. Melody waited a few moments before finally getting out of the car to the trunk where she found the rest of their bags. They would only be there for three days so she tried not to pack too much but like always Emmett's bag always seemed a lot lighter then hers, and he didn't even pack most of it. Looking at his mother's disappointed face Emmett suppressed the erg to laugh and took his bag from his mother's hand then waved to her, tell her to come on.

The cabin was two stories with a loft, kitchen, living room with a cable tv and dvd player. There was also an electric fireplace, air conditioning, and heating. Emmett watched as his mom made her way into a room that had a huge queen bed and its own coach and chair to sit in. There was another bedroom identical to this one on the other side of the cabin. The attached bathroom had all the works including a Jacuzzi tub. Looking at his mom's lit up face; he knew this was her room even before she told him. She was so excited because she hadn't had a real vacation in such a long time. Leaning against the door frame to the bathroom he watched as his mom signed random things that were in there that made her swear she was never leaving this place.** 'Okay. Should I just send for your things back at home then'** His mom seemed to seriously conceder this the front door opened again and new voices filled the cabin. Emmett not hearing them walked to the front deciding to walk around and maybe see where all the best shots were located.

Bay's POV

Riding through the gates Bay read a sign that said "Basswood" It seemed like a cool place, one of those old family places with a number of things for the kids and families to do together or apart. After checking in at the 'Country Store' they headed off to their cabin. It was huge and Bay and Daphne was looking at the different things that were still available to do even though it wasn't summer anymore "Shuffleboard and Horseshoe" Bay and Daphne said at the same time, they couldn't help laughing as they imagined it. "We have to go" Daphne said still giggling at the idea. Bay was really happy she had come, that was until she saw the smile in Daphne's face drop a little and her eyes dart to Toby's who was busy putting away the groceries the had brought at the Country Store. Turning around she saw the one thing that could make that the happiest and saddest day all at once.

'**Can I go' **Emmett signed while looking into Bay's eyes. Like always they felt as if they could look right into her soul with ease **'I didn't know you were coming'** Bay signed hesitantly . Emmett looked to Daphne who was biting at the corner of her mouth trying to avert from Emmett or Bay's gaze. But in one time Emmett had caught her eyes and asked what was going on.** 'No one…actually told her you were coming.'** Emmett looked at her in disbelief and shock his head slightly at his best friend ** 'Well we had to get her here somehow didn't we'** Bay who was watching this exchange rolled her eyes "Whatever it's no big deal. We're all here now let's just make the best of it." Bay walked over to her brother and began giving him a hand, not looking at Daphne or Emmett as they started to help as well.

Daphne's POV

Daphne watched as the stars came out that night from outside the cabin. It was beautiful out here near the country part of Kansas. Daphne couldn't hear as someone was coming up to the picnic table she had been lying on so she was a little surprised as she saw Emmett lying down next to her. She smiled when she looked over at him and then looked back to the stars.** 'Why'** all of a sudden Emmett started to sign to a half dazed Daphne. It took her a while to understand what he was referring to. **'Why?'** Daphne repeated with a questioning face **'Because something's going on between the two of you. I don't know what it is but it's clearly hurting the both of you. I took me awhile to accept it but I'd rather want you happy then apart.'** Emmett set up and placed his arms on his knees before looking at Daphne again **'So you're ok with me wanting to be with her' **Emmett asked with a pleading face. Daphne seemed to contemplate this for a moment and then signed while looking at the stars **'Getting there'** she said with a raise in her brows and smile on his face. Emmett rolled his eyes and lied back down with a smile on his face. At least one thing in his life was solved. Now he just had to talk to Bay, Emmett shakes his head at the thought. She just wasn't hearing him these days….not that he actually tried that hard. Sitting up again Emmett waved a goodbye to Daphne and headed back to the cabin.

Opening the white door he saw Bay and his mother laughing over a cup of hot chocolate. The irony of the situation did not escape him. His mom tried to get him to join them hoping she'd be able to spend time with the both of them but he just shook his head and headed up to the loft where he was sharing a room with Toby. They had to separate mattresses while the girls shared a queen sized futon in the living room. Regina and Adriana had settled in another cottage called the 'Mother-In-Law Cottage' it was smaller but just as conphterble. Feeling exhausted from his day he went straight asleep, letting his normal dreams roam through his mind.

Bay's POV

Waking up the next morning wasn't that much different from the last. She had stayed up a good part of the night with Emmett's mom Melody. Whither she was trying and that explained the warmness last night or she was just happier and friendlier now that her son wasn't dating her, she had liked her company and hadn't gone to sleep until it was way pass one in the morning. Daphne had came in a little before Bay came back from one of the family bathrooms.

Bay tugged harder on the covers refusing to let anything deasterv her sleep a second time. After awhile the movement stopped and thinking she might be safe Bay peeked out from under her covers to find a kneeling Emmett at her side **'Good morning'** he signed "good morning" she mouthed back.** 'Care to join me for a morning picnic'** Bay looked at the basket to his left and then back up at his smirking face, thinking it was just another dream she was ready to turn back over pulling her covers with her. She was stopped by a breath taking pressure suddenly meeting her mouth. Emmett twisted his tongue around his own. Leaning over her he deepened the kiss until Bay pushed him back for air "Okay maybe not a dream" Looking down at her was a smiling Emmett, the same smile that drove her crazy.** 'Give me five minutes' **Emmett got up and with a low bow gestured 'after you' and then waited in the kitchen looking through his basket one last time. When Bay finally re-appeared she was wearing one of her favorite blue tops with the words 'Love Love Love' written in a heart and an elephant necklace hanging down. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and was showing her legs in some black shorts. Right away he wanted to forget the picnic with better things in mind but reading his face Bay walked over taking the juice in his hands and basket and then went over and opened the door **'Coming'** Emmett cocked and eyebrow at her but followed her anyway.

**Author: Hi guys! It took me longer than I expected it would (doesn't it alway**s) **hehe anyways its way longer then normally and I HOPE it's able to tie you over for awhile until the next time I'm actually able to get to a computer again and write some more. Sorry, school at last will always suck bleh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I've been away for a while I know But I hope these next few chapters more then make up for it.**

**~I don't have anything to do with Switched at Birth, the actually show. If I did I would totally make Daphne leave Bemmett ALONE grrrrr**

**Description: Emmett and Bay spend the day together( basically fun and light to hold us over until some drama begins again hehehe)**

Chapter 9

Emmett's POV

She was holding his hand and she hadn't let go since they had left the cabon. Emmett wasn't complaining he was just happy to be with her. He didn't even realize how much he really missed her until she was close enough to touch. Seeing her again had instantly switched everything on in him and it was all screaming 'I NEED THIS GIRL SO DON'T SCREW THIS UP'

Emmett hadn't really planned anything for the day. It was just a sper of the moment decition that had drove him to grab the picnic basket and Bay that morning. He knew if he had passed up this moment then he would probably lose any chance he might have at being with Bay. Sitting by the water Emmett looked over to a sleeping Bay and smiled. *click* He couldn't resist, she was so beautiful and he never seemed to have to many pictures of her. Pulling away from the camera Emmett thought back to when he first saw Bay. She was wearing a black top and her wavy black hair was blowing freely in the wind. He didn't' know he'd feel this way about her only a few months later but here he was unable to look away. Laughing to hisself, Emmett thought of what Bay would say if she was awake right now. Most defiantly she'd say he had enough pictures of her and would take the camera away from him. It had happened so often when they were together he missed it now. Snapping a few more shots ;Emmett made sure not to wake Bay before he started working on a past due art project that he had gotten his teacher to agree to let him instend it. The sceenary on the camping grounds was breath taking expecially in the morning. So he took his camera and decided to take a few shots of the trees and were butterflys and different kinds of birds everywhere. He didn't know the names of them but he did know that they looked really cool through the lince of his camera.

Bay's POV

Bay woke up around nine that morning to find Emmett at the edge of the lake in front of her instead of at her side where she left him before she had closed her eyes feeling tired from her second early morning call that week. He had taken off his leather jacket and placed it around her own arms. Sitting up it fell to her legs . _~He's so beautiful whenever he get's like this….not to mention extremely hot~_ Sneaking up behind him she placed a kiss on his neck. He had done it to her plenty of times and she was pleased with the way it seemed to have starlted him. Turning to her she tried to fake a stern face and hide his smile but it was fooling Bay at all. She lifted an eyebrow and took the camera from Emmett's hands. She always liked looking at Emmett's photos. He seemed to turn the simplest things into pure art. Bay always liked that they both saw things in simalor ways. Even on her birthday he didn't call her melodramatic he decided to make her one wish come true instead. He was the best boyfriend ever. Sighing, Bay remembered that Emmett was no longer her boyfriend and was never really hers to begin with. She wanted to go back to the cabin but was stopped by Emmett's thomb that softly brushing against Bay's cheek erging her to look at him. His eyes were so blue in the morning sun light with hints of green playing inside of them. That same smirked spread crossed his lips that she had dumbed his 'sultry James Dean' smirk right before he kissed her for the second time. Knowing what was coming next Bay didn't think she was so excited in her life.

The kiss was long and hard.

Emmett's POV

He was determind to show Bay just how much he wanted her and if she wasn't willing to listen to what he had to say he was just gonna have to show her the only way he knew how. He slipped the hand he hand tangled in her hair slowly down her arm and rested it on her hip bone guiding her backwards until she was trapped against the tree and his body. His other hand went down her neck softly touching her skin. He could feel her shivers which only erged him to continue with his venture . Her hands were on his shoulders almost using them for support as his lips savored every aspect of her starting with her lips that moved with his in way he never thought was possible. He loved her and his only wish was that she loved him too. Bay tipped her head back as Emmett pushed her hair away to so his lips could seag the spots he had came to love on her neck.

Bay's POV

He was driving her crazy. His lips knew her so well and what he didn't already know he quickly became an export on the little things that she didn't even know could make her tick. Just one touch from his hand lit her on fire. It was never like this with any of her prevous boyfriends. She knew if it was Emmett and she felt the way she did right now she never let him go to the stupid army.

Tired of only being seaged Bay drew a not too happy Emmett away only to push him down onto the grass behind him. Before he could sit up Bay was strattled across his lap and started her own trail down his neck and into his already fully opened shirt. She could feel Emmett slowly going hard under her but she only smirked and continued her little game. He was way too sweet to give up now.

Emmett's POV

"Damn" he muttered under his breath. He was hard. Way too hard and if he didn't stop soon he knew he wouldn't stop at all. Rolling her over on her back Emmett set up to take in a couple of cool safe breaths before looking back at a pouty Bay still lying in the grass. **'I didn't want to but we HAD to stop'** Bay looked as incecent as she could before asking her next question **'Why'** Emmett rolled his eyes before flopping back down next to her **'You know why'** Turning on his side he saw a still pretty down Bay. They hadn't kissed in weeks so of course he understood but when they did take that next step he wanted it to be right and not in the middle of the day outside at a family camping site. Leaning over Emmett placed a soft kiss on Bay's still flushed rosey cheek and then took her hands and pulled her up so she was standing back on her feet. **'We have things to do today anyways'** Bay looked at him skeptically **'Like what' 'You'll just have to trust me'**

**Author Notes: I LOVE EMMETT. And again sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated but you know the drill. School ugh! Plus I don't have internet at my house right now so that might have something to do with it. But luckly I am getting it this Saturday so woohoo for faster updates and I promise to make them longer and faster. Anyway I hope you like this fluff of **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: 911 (I repeat) ****911**

**They are canceling The Nine Lives of Chloe King and I REALLY don't want that to happen. So I come to my fans on bended knees and ask for your help. There's a petition being signed (the link can be found at the end of this page ) Please sign it if you like this show love I do. There are already 57 signatures but we need a lot more. Plus…if you sign it I will be sure to update ****three**** new chapter's for ALL my current stories in the next week. I promise all this on Alek, Emmett, AND hot hot HOT Beck. (yeah that's right, I'm not above bribery!) Please Please Please! We gotta bring back this show. Do it for smexy Alek common on SMEXY ALEK 0-0**

.com/petitions/939


	11. Chapter 11

Sun.

Check.

School swim suit.

Check.

Perfect Blonde hair to go with crystal blue eyes.

Check and check.

Today was going to be another perfect day for Trina Rose. With her blonde ,naturally highlighted hair and blue eyes that changed from sky blue to misty ocean blue, Trina couldn't help but be the most popular girl at her Ocean High School. Oh and she was loving every minute of it. "Trina would you go and get the rest of the boys, including your boyfriend, from the changing area." "Right away Ms. West"

Trina Rosa could do no wrong. With her looks and personality, she had every person in school either wishing they could be with her or like her. She wouldn't say she had a big head because of it but it's not like she didn't know everyone wanted her in one way or another. She was Trina Rosa and loving every second of it. At least that was how she felt until October the fourteenth in 2011. Exactly a week before her seventeenth birthday.

"_**Then Leave"**_ and just like that Trina's perfect word was chattered before her eyes. Everything she ever knew was gone in a blink, a blink she was never expecting and would do anything to take it back.

Two months had past since Trina's dad had left their 'oh-so-happy-home' for the arms of his mistress. True, he had told her how he wanted her to come with him instead of going to live in some hotel with his, soon to be ex, wife Mary Ann Rosa. Trina just didn't want to, couldn't stomach it she guessed. Instead of spending her seventeenth birthday with all her friends at a bondfire Trina ended up 'helping' her mom move them into their pent house at The Caryle, Rosewood Hotel. Sure on the outside her life was just a perfect as before, maybe even more so if you asked some of her old friends. On the inside Trina couldn't miss the little things that began to change. Mary Ann began staying out all hours of the night at clubs bringing back someone would normally end up in their new kitchen shirtless the next morning for Trina to find. This morning proved to be no different.

Looking for pop tarts in the cabnet she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Seeing how Trina and her mother shared the same hair style and pertierlly looked like they could be sister more then mother and daughter, she didn't always blaim them for missing them up. But she'd had enough and had started to grow a hard shell to this treatment "I'll give you one second to let go before I turn around not only pepper spray your eyes blind but also use every self-defence move that was ever taught on Miss Congiality." The arms quickly retreated. "Good choice." Turning around Trina could see that yet again it was a women standing behind her wearing one of the hotel given robes. Letting out a sigh, Trina began to walk out the door with her pop tart and bag in toi. "She's gone and won't be coming back until you leave. So please don't be here when I get home from school. Oh and yes I'm her daughter"

Bag.

Check.

Pony Tail for two week unwashed hair.

Check.

Journal to write down new crappy invents that happen today.

Check.

Oh yeah my life is just fucking perfect now.

Everyone at school still 'acted' like everything was the same at first but more and more often people began to talk about me. Not how much they wanted to be me or wanted me anymore but how _sorry they felt for me_ and _what a mess I'll be for any new guy that comes along._ I try to ignore it but it just keeps getting louder everyday.

"Trina TrinaTrina" "What is it Caroline" the library has now become my get away but doesn't mean I don't get the occation out burst from the outside world time to time, like now. "You're never gonna believe what I just heard. Kara told me that soon told Danny that….." "Caroline. Please. The point." "Bridget saw you last night making out with some lady. Is it true." "This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Like I said before my mother and I look a lot alike and constantly get mistaken for each other. After a while you get used to it and so over it. "Is it ever true Caroline" I said as I began to walk towards the open doors leading to the hallway of Katewood High. "Well…..no…but they were so sure this time" "Their sure every time and also wrong every time." My locker was a few buildings away and since the bell wasn't gonna ring until another half hour , I still had enough time to get my matiral and still be back in time for my favorite history class of the day "Caroline we've been over this. I don't date because I don't wanna date and weigther people like that or not their just gonna have to get over it and live their own lives" "I know, it's just" Caroline started biting at her fingers "I know things have been really hard for you and of course you've changed. I just feel that this new Trina doesn't have any room for a dizzy best friend in her life and some day she' s just gonna…leave" Turning around I could see Caroline's eyes darting from side to side. She was my one true friend that I've known since I was a kid. I always knew that but never really cared, that was until everything changed at least. "Caroline we're best friends and nothing can change that" Placing my arm around her shoulder I guided us to or next class. "Soooooooo, the rumors not true then" "CAROLINE"

If your wondering what happened to her previous boyfriend, Matt, like that rest of Trina's life he quickly disappear. Which is only right I guess, I mean no perfect life- why have a perfect boyfriend. He was now with Angalean Crossman the bitch that made it clear she wanted everything that Trina every called hers and held dear. So far she was doing a pretty damn god job of it. With Scott she was instantly name most popular girl of the school, not to mention her newly blonde hair that she _swears_ happened naturally over night. Yeah right. Oh and the big kicker, she even had my dad and all his money. Yeah I didn't mention that did I, when he left he didn't just leave for some fluzzies bed nope he had to leave for the psycho mother's.

English HW.

Check.

Groceries.

Check.

Adelve for killer cramps right around the corner.

Ugh!

That's right, how could I possibly forget that while I was at the store. I no longer had a car since now I shared it with my mother and was currently waiting for the bus so I could go back to the store after dropping off my other belongs at the hotel, seeing how I was right outside when I realized this. Out of no where rain started pouring down from the sky turning my hair into a rats tail. "Ugh I hate my life" I screamed at no one in particular.

Running into the store I suddently hit something hard which was weird cause I didn't remember them putting a wall here in target. Looking up to see what was blocking my way, I found myself nose to nose with a guy I had never met in my life. He had shaggy brown hair that went perfect with his leather jacket and piercing green eyes. I would have nearly fell back on my ass if it wasn't for his protective arm that found its way around my waist without my knowledge. "You might wanna be a little more carefull" was all he said before letting my go and exiting through the sliding doors without even a single bag in toi. Suddently I was thankful for the rain.

It took me all night to get him out of my head which was for nothing it seems. Walking down stairs I waited for my 'now' normal ride from Caroline when Mr. Touchy came out of my hotel and was now standing at my side instead of were he should be which was out of what ever hole he had came out of before yesterday. "Hey guess. Getting in." Caroline said in her everyday chipper tone like there wasn't some strange guy standing right next to her, who could be possible stolking her.

"Oh didn't I tell you my cousin was moving into town" "Cousin…" I was doubt founded to say the least. Since when did Caroline have a cousin with green eyes that seemed to sparkle when they looked at you and hair that fell in just the right way against his flawless face. Nope I'd defiantly remember that cousin. Better question, why was he riding with us. "His car is in the shop , so I promised to help him out if he promised to tutor me in math. He's like a genus" "No Caroline I didn't know that" Kinda like I didn't know he existed and now wished I could go back to those days. Why did I feel like things where about to change again and if my previous experience thought me anything it's that things always get a lot worse before getting better.

Conner had turned out to be nothing but an annoying experience. He was the cliché bad boy and all the girls at school had the hot's for him. There goes another one; sitting at what had become 'our table' I had a clear view of another poor girl throwing herself at him once again only to be shot down again. What was with that guy. I mean the girl was cute with girly red hair and a slightly freckled face , it looked like she would make a nice girlfriend. Instead of taking her number he simply brushed her away and continued his lazy walk to the back where Caroline and I were sitting . Caroline was still going on about something she saw in a magazine when he finally set down. "Okay. Say it" Caroline continued to talk and I just looked at her as if Conner hadn't said anything. "It was so cute. We so have to go shopping and find that outfit cause I would look like steller in it. OH and there are so many cute things that I'm sure whatever we put you in all the guys are sure to…." "Oh so your not gonna give me shit today is that it." The only reconition I gave to the fact that I heard him at all was that I couldn't stop my eyes as they rolled but stayed in the derection of Caroline instead of her jackass of a cousin. Then out of no where Caroline stopped talking and turned to Conner herself "What are you talking about Conner" she asked being lost in her own world for the past few minutes. "I'm sure Trina knows what I'm talking about" he said never moving his gaze from my face. When Caroline turned her gaze to me, I only shrugged my shoulders and began eating my untouched lunch. It was like this every lunch hour. After seeing him shatter some girls poor heart I couldn't help but remember how it felt when I was on the receiving end of that heart break myself. I ended up telling Conner everything I never had the guts to tell Matt. Conner looked stunned at first, seeing how he had only known me for no more then a couple of hours , but then his wide surprised eyes turned into pure humor. His stupid smirk had become a constant part of my lunch hour as he waited for me to once again tell him how much of an ass he was to not even get to know any of the girls before deciding to turn them away without even a real reason.

But now I refused to take the bait and would remain cool no matter what. "I know your dieing to tell me what I did wrong. Why deprive yourself of that." He asked with his signature smirk in tack. Wearing his leather jacket, plain white shirt, and blue faded jeans ;of course she could see how anyone could get lost in those deep green eyes of his that changes with the weather. Well that is until you know him. So instead of commenting she took another bite of her burger and lifted her eye brows as if to say "maybe I do- maybe I don't. What of it" The rest of lunch was pretty quiet except for Caroline's constant rambles. Getting bored of her friends she went back to talking about whatever came to mind first "a puppy with a pink tiara…." _RING_ thank god for the bell. Trina honestly loved her friend. She did but sometimes she just didn't shut up. " Hey so about today, it's okay if we come over for my tutoring right. While Caroline's mother trusted Conner, she didn't trust Caroline would really study without the proper 'guidence' as she puts it. Seeing how Conner always gave into his baby cousin after a few persetent whines, we all knew he needed help. Trina had agreed to this arrangement because she would have to do nothing but come in every few minutes and make sure they were still going over problems while she still got paid twenty bucks an hour. Trina was currently saving all her money for something she had started planning awhile ago. "Yeah sure. Come on over after you go and pick up your bags"

3:30

I have about ten minutes to get this done. We I got home today the place was in total shams. Apparently my mother had decided to throw a 'little' party last night when I was staying over at Caroline's. The fact that she acts more like a teenage kid then me is exactly why I've made the dession to move out as soon as possible. Plently of kids, like Conner, live on their own. Honestly with my parents they would probably give me the money I need if I only asked but I absolutely refuse to do that. I will get through this on my own without any help from my immature parents.

Sweeping.

Check.

Moping.

Check.

Time.

3:38!

Rushing to put all the cleaning supplies back I was back at the door just in time to hear the chimes of our door bell ding.

"Excited to see me" it was more of a statement then a question. Wanting to slam the door in his smug face, taking a calming breath Trina opened the door wider before turning her back to Caroline and Conner. "Sorry Sherlock, but I was cleaning now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Caroline you know where everything is."

News papers were spread all over my bed as I siffed through them while marking things that looked not far from my price range. Finding a nice place in New York had turned out harder then I imagined. I still remember the days I use to not worry about anything as if nothing could go wrong, sometimes. I use to have a red convertible and the hottest boy in school. _Matt_. Matt was so sweet at one point. Never forgot a single anerversery, never clingy but never distent either, and he never cheated or showed signs that he wanted something different…Thinking about it never makes sense cause the guy I went out with and the one who broke up with me just couldn't be the same. Because if he was, I knew I could never trust anyone again. Not with my heart.

Shaking my head free from the past I continued with my apartment search when Conner opened my door without a single knock as if he had been in there a million times before. Ignoring him, which I did best, I decided to continue with my search instead of getting a head ache. "She's hopeless, how am I suppose to teach the hopeless. Trina I'm serious. I'm gonna need your…." I felt shifting on my bed and was going to look up just when something warm brushed against my cheek "Crying doesn't become you" Crying. My hand shot up to my skin to feel the wet drops of evadience that I had in fact been crying. How did I miss that. I was saved from commenting at all when Caroline busted in already at the beginning stages of a tanram saying how her cousin was evil and mean and wanted her to fail. I finally looked up and saw that Conner was still lying on my bed, his right arm holding up his body as he looked right at me without blinking. I wanted to look away but at the same time liked looking at his color shifting eyes. At the moment they were a deep blue that matched my bedroom walls. I was really happy that Caroline was there cause I'm not quite sure what would have happened if she wasn't. "CONNER" Like that he was gone and I was once again alone in my room. This time I could focus though and ended up giving up on making any progress on the moving front. Two hours later Caroline and Conner were gone and I decided to go to bed early before my mom trotted through with one of her usual night findings.

Locking my door I could hear the keys clinking in the hallway, followed by laughter causing me to make a mental note of just how soon I had to get out of this place.

Cell phone.

Check.

Skirt to make my father happy.

Check.

Mace to make to make my mother happy.

Check.

First of the month means 'dad' day. Funny how this is the only day that I get to spend more then five minutes with either of my parents. My mom won't let me anywhere near my own father if she wasn't present these days. Somehow she convinced herself that he'll try to talk me into moving in with him, his witch of a girlfriend , and her devil spawn. Her words not mine. I swear. No wonder this was the one day I always dreaded the most.

Standing there on the newly remodeled brick porch, I had the erg to run. But then the door opened to a familiar face.

Nana, as I call her, has taken care of me for as long as I can remember. Seeing her face every morning is probably what I miss most from my old life. Her warm smile was able to make any bad day sweeter. When I was younger she even made Italian Biscotti for those really though days. She was basically the grandmother I never got the chance to know.

"Buon pomeriggio mio figlio dolce" " buon pomeriggio mi sei mancata" With a grand laugh she hged both my mother and I in one of her bear hugs. At times like this i still felt like i had a real family. But just ike that it was simply gone. "Trina, my sweet. You're finally here." Coming around the corner was the one and only Ms. Margret. The train wreck, as she's occationally refered to as well. Not far behind her was he bleach blond daughter. "Come come. I have something special planed." Ms. Margret led us all into what I once knew as the dinning room. But had been transformed into something that looked liked it was taken right off of the famous Bollywood movie set itself. With the round Inlay marble table and floor pillows it was supposed to be very trenqual. Nana wasn't a fan of her hard work being remodeled every other day but seeing how this was the only day my mother and I came around, she still ate with us. Hearing Nana and my mother snicker over Caren's shoulder made me happy to hear the sound of footsteps deasinding the stairs. "I hope everyones being nice. Mary Ann." "Jerry."

Dinner started with a mass of servers presenting us with a varity of dishes. Seeing how my father was Italian, Nana was really the only one allowed in the kitchen this only made Ms. Margret take even more advantage of these monthly dinners and her incentric habbies.

"So teoro, how is your senior year. You must be excited." "Hmm its okay" I honestly wasn't that excited about this year. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that everything i had been looking forward to last year were now gone. "I have got to say your graduation is something i cannot wait for." " Oh we must go out that day and celebrate that day for both you and Angalean." "That's okay." "No thank you" Was the first and last word the blond at the end of table spoke that night. I didn't blaim her , plus its not like we were ever on speaking turned their heads toward the bleach blonde. " Don't be rude Angalean" Rolling her emerald green eyes she turned her attentioned back to the untouched blate infront of her. The rest of the evening wasn't that aventful. Weird music, weird food, weird company. This is my new normal.

A few months later and I'm up on stage sitting among my class for the last time. Sitting the front roll I had the strongest urge to take off my cap and fling it at Conner who was currently throwing piecies of grass at back of my head because of the lack of entertainment. He was defaintly one of the things I wasn't gonna miss next Monday when New York and everything it holds is only a speck in my past. With my full scholarship to King's College, Trina Bianshi was on her way to London. About to months ago is when the acceptence letter had showed up after another monthly dinner. To say my parents were shocked wouldn't even cover their reaction, but with the scholarship they were forced to come to terms with the idea probably sooner then they would have wanted to. "Trina Bianshi" In the middle of the front ile row to could see my mother in a red wrap actually looking like a supportive parent for a change as her golden hair spilled down her narrow shoulders, to her right was my Nana with her graying locks tucked into a bun as she tried to figure out some setting on the new camera she had brought just for this day, there was also my father with a huge plastered on his face holding hands with his lovely girlfriend Caren Margret. Seeing her clapping and cheering, Trina wouldn't be surprised if they were mistaken for a happy knit family. Because for a second me they almost looked like a real family. Too bad I know the truth...

**Author's Notes: Okay guys i know this isn't a new chapter but I have these major scholarships I've been working on and I just need some advice. One of the Cat's Out of the Bag still has to be too pages longer before i can submit, just tell me which one you perfer and why. Thanks guys and I swear as soon as I'm out of this college hell! I'll be updating again. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

"I'm scared" "Don't be scared you'll like it there Reila" Like it, Reila didn't even know it well except what everyone kept telling her. Even with that she was still reluctant to go. " Why do I have to go. Why can't I live out my life with everyone else here." Although Reila may be the princess of their world Reila was still only a seven year old girl to young to understand al the danger she was in. At least that's what Ms. Menzy believed. Reila knew all to well what danger she was in and how severe it really was. Reila never liked to be kept in the dark ever sense she could remember and always took it upon herself to find out what was going on with the help of her best friend Lani, Lani's cousin her own annoying-over protective-cousin Josh. That's exactly what she did as soon as the adults starting acting all secretive and whrn she couldn't even get her push over parents to fess up she knew something big was up and she knew exactly what she had to do next. Id wasn't hard to convince Lani, she was always up for a good adventure. The problems bothe started with the letters c and ended with the letter s. "Ugh cousins." Reila was not looking forward to this ,sometimes she wished Josh would just learn how to go with the flow and not try to whip into high speed that went in the derect opposite derection. Josh would always complain that she only came up with "brilliantly idiotic plans." They weren't idiotic and they never got in trouble…well much."No""Oh come on Josh you haven't even thought about it" "I don't need to. All I need to know is I'm not doing it and you can't make me." Reila hated it when he said thinkgs like that more then anything and he knew it. "Oww . Luke yelled out in pain " What the heck is your problem" "Your just gonna sit here playing that stupid game while Reila is over there asking for help" "Well since I was planning on sitting here the whole day I though I might as well make myself conferrable" "So you don't even plan on kelping" Instead of answering Luke gave his cousin a small smirk and went back to the same game he had been playing for two hours straight. Sometimes Lani truly didn't understand her cousin. She wasn't about to try and figure out one of the worlds greatest mysteries now. She stormed over to Reila while grabbing her hand and the doorknob at the same time" Come on Reila we don't need these two bone heads." Right ,sur they didn't need them. For some reason Reila found that highly doubtful.

"What are you guys doing here." When Reila and Lani got to the end of the hall way heading to Reila's fathers office standing right out side was both their cousins. And boy did they look smug. Luke looked over at Lani " Isn't the point of this whole thing is for you to be quiet" Reila couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be quiet as ong as you promise you're here to help." Josh lent off of the wall " Like we have a chose." Then he walked right into Reila's fathers office. That's where they found out what was so life threatening that her own parents thought she couldn't know. Now she was standing outside the biggest adventure of her life but that doesn't mean it was gonna be her last. "Its ok Reila we're here too." Lani, Josh, and Luke were all with her, like they've always been. Was she the luckiest girl or what. "But what if we get separated." Like I said Reila wasn't stupid she knew the odds of them all being put together again….they weren't good. Luke squeezed her hand a little tighter. " I promise we'll find each other again." " How can you be so sure" " Because I'm Luke." Luke gave Reilas one of his familiar smirks and Reila couldn't help but smile bach. " He's right no matter what we're always together. And…we'll find each other with this. Lani turned to face everyone then held up two fingures " V for victory." No one said anything for awhile. Cause no matter how cheesy and lame it might have been it stil made them feel a little opeful. " Ok" Reila held up her own two fingures then hugged her crazy friend Lani. They stayed that way until they were forced to part not knowing if it would be for the last time. Even as her eyes closed for the last time as Reila Zones she had no doubt that they would all meet once again. BUZZ! "Wake up Clare" "wo more minutes" Reila Zones was now known as Clare Johnson. After arriving on planet earth the scientist rigged their pods to the nearst place where they would be reborn. With no recollection of her former princess life now known as Clare she lived her life as the middle sister of Sarah Johnson (the older, pretty, nice one) and Rosalina Johnson (the youngest, smart, and extremely ossy one) Rosalina's actually the one tto force her awake like se has ever since she turned five and realized school started at 8 not 9 a.m. Curse her smart genes. "I said now!" The cover was pulled away for Clare's warm body. " What the hell Rosa" There standing over her bed was not only her annoying little sister but her butt face of a neighbor Jake Fisher. They've known each other sinc they we're in dippers so they're closer then her own family was. " Thank you Jake. Rosa looked over her shoulder before opening the door to leave " Buss will be here in ten minutes so haiyaku" Slare threw one of her pillows at the door just as it closed. " Stupid Japanese." Rosa was planning on taking a year aboard in Japan for eighth grade year. She could actually already be a tweighth grader …or higher but she decided to just go to a ivy league school and stay in her normal grade. Unfortunately her parents thought sisters and brothers should spend as much time together as possible. Which meant not only Rosa got to join this ivy league 'dream' school, but so did Sarah and Clare since it went to from grades sixth through twelve which fit all the Johnson girls perfectly. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess is that Jake alse got in and she's not forced to go threw this alone. Speaking of which "Was that really nexxessary" " Have you met your sister. Anyways shouldn't you be used to this by now" Jake went over to the closet where Clare kept her pladed skirt, white blows, and black coat. Ten walked over to clare placing her uniform in her hand. " That may be truebut that doesn't meant I have to like it or follow it. She slicked her head out from around the bathroom door " Pass me my tie" Jake took the black and blue stripped tie from the arm rest and threw it to her. " Thanks" " No prob" Jake sat back on Clre's obviously inmade bed. Two whole minutes went by without anyone "checking up" on Clare " And I thought Clare was supposed to be the lazy one" standing in her nave blue uniform with her hair flowing over her her shoulders in soft blonde curls was her older sister Sarah. Also the girl Jake had a major crush on ever since she saved him from drowning in the community pool back when they were ten and she was two weeks from turning thirteen. She even gave him his first mouth to mouth kiss. Too bad he didn't remember it. When ever Clare use to bring it up when they were younger and he would always get super bum and say "Where's a camera when you need it" It was one of the funniest things Clare had ever seen until she started feeling this weird ping when ever she caught him staring at her with this love sick(puke affide) look. Kind of like he was doing now. Oh and there foes the pain. This was not turning out to be a good day. " Oh yeah I….I just woke up really early" Wow he's a dweeb. He can't even talk normally to at girl that should be like a older sister to him. I mean sure she's gorgous but come on this was the girl that saw him in bunny slippers and the footy pj's to match. Clare just didn't get boys laughed her sweet innocent laugh " Well at least your dressed, unlike a certain sister of mine." Sarah liked over to the chair were Clare had stationed herself in. She had on a undershirt and and the pleaded blue skirt that was still renckled because Clare felt it was useless ironing something that would end up renckled by the end of the day. From her chair Clare could see the pink that was beginning to spread through Jake's cheaks to his ears. " Hey I'm getting there."" Yeah right in front of a guy" Sarah liikedat Jake as he moved from the bed to the farthest conner of the room where Clare kept the only books she allowed in her room. Jake was 'looking' through the titles of a few randomly flipping like he knew the covers front to back after already reading a million times. "What him" Clare asked pointing at Jake's back. Without waiting for an answer " He might as well be my brother. Didn't you change his diapers once" "CLARE" It seems Clare had push the wrong button. For some reason she didn't care all that much. "May I help you" Clare turned her face to were she was looking Jake right in the eyes. He had a Harry Potter book in mid air with a ferm glare derected at her. Sarah waited a few minutes to see what would happen next. Finally she realized the time and headed for the door. "Ok I'm gonna go to the kitchen and tell mom you'll be down in five minutes ,any longer and you'll both be dead meat" Sarah slowly closed the door peeking through a crack for a few seconds wondering if they'd ever figure it out ~sigh~

Chapter 2

"Was that necessary" "Was what necessary" Clare was innocent in her eye's, it was all Jake's fault for never telling Sarah how he felt in the first place. Besides the only feelings he should have for her are hate/love sister-brother feelings. Jeez he's known her as long as she had. Clare was really becoming steamed about this and practically stormed over to her closet to find her stupid black school shoe's. "Must you do that" After the fifth thrown shoe Jake walked behind Clare "Do what" Jake was nearly hit by another shoe, this time he grabbed Clare's arm dragging her to her feet away from the closet. Then he walked over to her bed were she had kicked her shoes off the day before after another long practice. "Here" Clare looked sheepish but took the shoes. "Would you stop looking at me like that" " I will when you tell me what's going on" "Nothing" Clare looked straight into Jake's eyes forcing herself to lie to the one person who always saw right through her. Jake was back on the foot of Clare's bed staring at her fooling with her shoes. Lacing them, unlacing them, re-lacing them again. " Your lieing" he pointed out flatly. Clare finally stuffed both laces into the back of her shoe and placed her hands on her knee's "So" Before Jake could respond Clare was already up and out the room.

Clare dashed from her room into the safety of her kitchen. " Clare what always takes you so long and wher on earth is Jake" You'd think that was Clare's mom right. "Rosa, would you take a chill pill and try to act you age for one day" " Girls stop picking on each other " Clare's mom came flowing into the kitchen looking as beautiful as ever. Clare was the only child in their family without long blonde locks. Unlike her two sister's she possessed their fathers dark black crow like hair. She normally wore down ,and unlike her father, long. "Morning mom" Clare's mom kissed each of her daughters good morning before collecting the lunches she had prepared for their lunches. Seeing one empty seat Mrs. Johnson remembered what had been missing  
>Clare where is Jake. I could have swarn I saw him this morning" "Oh hmm…fo flue" Clare stuffed her mouth even more with the fresh blue berry muffin she had picked from the middle of the table early that morning." Sorry I went to the rest room" Clare could feel Jake's eyes on her even though she refused to turn around.<br>Sp what's for lunch Mrs.J" "The usual , cesarler salads-apple juice- and walnuts" Mrs. Johnson handed Jake his lunch before looking at her watch she still wore on her wrist "Isn't it time you four get going" From above you could clearly hear slams from doors closing and then the rush of footsteps following down the stair case "There he goes again" "On the dot" " Lets go kids its already 7:45"

Its like this every morning. My dad has to be one of the most mind missing people sad really, everyday he saies " This is the day I'm finally gonna make it on time" He never does " Jeez 7"47get in the car get in the car" " Dad one day just one day I'd like to make it in time to talk to some of my friends" "I know honey,we'll try tomorrow" " Yeah that's what you said yesterday" Sarah sropped down in her seat finishing another dayly routean on time. Sarah is popular and there for has many friends that require her attention every minute of everyday. Being head cheerleader, 12 grade president, and many clubs like French and drama this is a given. While people like Clare couldn't be paided to attened a football game. There's only one thing I'm good at " Oh dad I have practice today until seven" " Okay I'll be there. Jake do you need a ride too" " Yes Mr.J. Thanks" " Are you gonna win your next race Jake" Rosa looked up from her favorite book of poems to Jake who was sitting on the other side of Clare "I'm gonna try" Clare could still see the crush that was currently in the baby stages of Rosa. She hoped it never got as bad as the one Jake so clearly had on Sarah.

"Wow" "Don't start" " I didn't even say anything" Jake looked over at Clare. He knew of Rosalina's crush mainly because Clare never let him forget it. " I'll see you at lunh. Okay" 'Okay see ya" Ring!

8:02. Well the day really has began now. I have English first. One of my favorite subjects while also being of of Clare's least favorite classes. " Hey Clare. She's late. AGAIN" "Ugh" What a pain. This is Dok, Clare's known her since grade school. Dhe has jet black hair that she constenly stricks. She resent cut it short up to her shoulders that went perfectly with her heart shape face. I.e: She constently fights off guys almost as much as Sarah.~Sigh~ "Hi kids. Hi kids" Best thing about English class is that after our old seventy year old teacher took time off you be there for his first grandchilds birth, which hopefully looks nothing like him, the corky drama teacher ended up as class one and two's sub. " Good morning Ms. Spiral" The class quickly filed into the open classroom. Ms. Spiral being new at teaching, she tending to do things more out side the box " The theater never leaves you" is often one of her favorite sayings. Its almost the end of the sumester and time for Mr. Spam to come back. Which means as well as preparing for the end of the year exit exam we're also working on endless plays like hamlet and Much Ado About Nothing Much. Now were moving on to Romeo and Juliet , Ms. Spiral's all time favorite play for all the avious reasons. But like Clare said before Ms. Spiral isn't the normal English sub and instead of acting these plays out inside the class room like every other sophomore class, this honors class tended to take things to a whole new level by traveling to open theaters are parks to perform. Clare and her class mates always liked it when they could get out of school with a legittamet excuse and plus Clare even got to play one of Shakespeare's coolest parts ever as Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing. The new casting should be starting any day now and it had everyone on edge. "Please please please not Juliet" " What are you mumbling" Tina turned around in her front seat to clearly hear Clare repeat " Please please please not Juliet" Ting and Chris,who set on the other side of Clare, began laughing " To bad your one of the best actors in this class ,huh" Clare lifted her head just to glare at him through her slits of daggers " Yeah Clare, I've repeated told you how much the drama club is in need of a new star" " Like always you exagurate and plus they already have you Tina" " Oh that's not what I mean and you know it" "Whatever. Your nuts, I'm not listening to this anymore" Clare turned her head towards the front where Ms. Spiral had began writing all the characters names on the smart board. As Clare read she saw a few familiar characters like Paris and Lady Capulet, but some were new to her such as, Tybalt and the Friar who plays a small but important part in the play of Romeo and Juliet every part counted. One of those parts, like the governaise , was one Clare was praying for. "Okay quick now class quiet you must be quiet so we can begin to prepare properly.I have some very big exciting news to share" Ms. Spiral was facing her students waiting for their cowaperation. " Are we going on another field trip Ms. Spiral" " Oh we should go perform at the state fair that would be supper cool" "No No I'm sorry no field trips at the moment but my news is just as intresting" the class became quiet almost in antisapation for what was to come next "Well you all know of our play and hoe we're putting it on for the school. A huge groan of protest driffteted through out the class. " I know I know your not as excited as I am but I'm sure this will change your minds. It has been decided that not only will this class be performing this manificent play but so will Ms. Floral's AP English class as well. Ms. Spiral was practically bouncing up and down "Oh I'm sure you'll come to love this play with all its romantic scenes and funny diolog that takes to straight to that time and the characters heart at the time" Ms. Spiral was loss again to the class as she began dreaming of what the play would look like once on her own stage. She was also very excited seeing how this would be her first time putting on this play with a group of her students unscrapped. Chatter began again just as quickly with the various oh my gods and are you serious. Clare's hand immedently shot into the air. For some reason she just wasn't comprehending the full meaning of Ms. Spiral's words " Yes Ms. Johnson. What is it" " What exactly do you mean we'll be doing the play with both classes" Clare ignored the obvious stares turn towards her. Ms. Spiral began to look confuse her self remembering she was in a class room and not in her bath water dreaming of her favorite scene " Well Ms. Johnson, of course I believed my meaning was clear, both class will be picked to play various parts of the play Romeo and Juliet that will be performed in front of the school on a later bases. Does that answer your question at all" "Umm well yes I think so. One more question though" " Yes" " Do we have to do Romeo and Juliet" " Why Ms. Johnson Romeo and Juliet is a very blah blah blah….." Ms. Spiral continued on this way for practically the rest of class leaving everyone else with time to discuss the new changes among themselves. Clare in the far back window seat was quietly panicing as her friends continued on and on about some their own parts and what they believed the costumes should look like. Clare heard none of these she was going over every kissing scene she new to be in Romeo and Juliet. She was only up to three when she was ready to scream " I WILL NOT PLAY JULIET" instead she contanted herself until the bell rang and she could make a break for the open door. Before she got there she was stopped by Ms. Spiral's unwanted words " Oh Ms. Johnson may I speak to you before you leave today" Clare was tempted to pertend she didn't hear her and just continue to walk towards the door but instead she shooed her friends on and turned relunctingly turned around to see a very serious Ms. Spiral waiting "Ms. Spiral" Ms. Spiral parred for Clare to join her at the edge of her desk. It's supposed to be one of those new tactics that was told to use to make your students more opened to help and learning " Ms. Johnson I noticed that you asked a lot of questions about the play today" " Yes Ms. Spiral" " I also remember how well you did as Beatrice a few months ago. Have you ever thought of taking on a bigger role in our up coming play Ms. Johnson" " Oh no no . I really rather not" " Is that so, what a shame. Well you will tell me if you change your mind wont you Ms. Johnson" " Yes Ms. Spiral" " It would be such a shame for your talent to go to waist. Do think about it wont you" " I will I promise Ms. Spiral" Clare was out of there so fast she alost tripped over the stopper at the door " oh, be careful" "I'm okay. Bye Ms. Spiral Bye" Clare ran into her friends once she got to the end of the hall heading to the bridge were her next class was located. " So" " Sooooo what" Clare asked as she quickly walked past Dok, not wanting to be late for the fifth time this month. Dok pinned up her bangs with the sparklu clip she bought the other day at the mall with Clare and Tina , this way she could actually walk without the possissblity of going blind " So what di she want" " O h that. She just wanted me to try out fo the part of Juliet" Clare said this as she slid into her middle row seat. Tina was now across the room where she had been resighned to yesterday. She was told she talked too much and that the nerds in the front row would be sure to ignore her. Well the teacher didn't actually say nerds but it didn't matter that's what everyone took it as. The front seat contained Tina's least favorite things ", the nerds of all nerds, as she called them "Your gonna do it right" " No Chris are you crazy" " I really don't see what the problem is" " The problem is she doesn't wanna kiss Jak3e" "Shut up Dok before we all fave to move to the front" Dok looked at Clare, challenging her to tell her she was wrong. Clare glared back at her knowing exactly what she was intending. Clare obviously didn't feel that way for Jake. He was her best friend who was in love with one of her sisters and the other one creating his very own fan club. It was too complicated to think about any longer but ever time Clare tried to pay attention to the lesson her mind began to driffet again. Forcing herself to stay focuse she got more work done then she had that whole year. Jake wasn't more then a few classes away and every now and then Clare would hold her pencil in mid air wondering what he would have to say about the play.

Chapter 3

Archbishop Carrol High School. This was Vevia's fifth school in five months, seeing how her mother was a famous lawyer that was always requested by many people and her dad was center now apart of the representive congress that was stationed in the capital at all times. This among other things literally made it imposible for Vevia to make any real friends so she stopped trying a long time ago. But that morning when waking up, by the sun and her mothers insufferable alarm clock, she decide this school was going to be different. Starting with that she was actually gonna be graduating from this school. Wanting to start off the first day of school like any other normal teenage girl Vevia refused to get in the car if it was not her parents behind the wheel. Vevia loved Bob, he had been one of the only things that had stayed the same through out the years and now he was truly family, but that didn't change the fact that it was her parents she wanted driving her this time not their driver. This was a lot easier won then her next challenge " We are not turning off our phones" politics and their stupid phones Vevia wanted to scream " Mom you have to. Your going to talk to the person who's gonna be my principle for the next two in a half years. It would be rude if she were to notice you were speaking into your head set and not her during the tour. You wont have time to talk to the Vice-President or take a new case" "Don't be over dramatic Vivi" Vevia rolled her eyes at the use of the name her mother constently calls her even though she's told her a million times not to " Sally Vevia has a point" "But David" Mrs. Roberson huffed at her husbands response "Sally its only for a few minutes-hour tops- and she is your only daughter" " I know I know. Mr. Roberson was busy packing the lunch their cook Celvia had prepared for Vevia the day before for her first day of school. Over in the conner of the breakfast nook Vevia was busy flipping through the new school prosure to prepare properly for what happened next. Looking up Vevia saw her mom taking a seat across from her " Want you to sign up for this" Vevia looked down at the paper again to see her mom pointing to the athletic page. For the third time that morning Vevia rolled her eyes " Why" Putting on her sweetest smile, that went perfectly well with her doll like fetures and fooled her opponites ever time, Mrs. Roberson quickly stated her terms. Right way Vevia wanted to refuse but looking across the room her father could only shrug at her pleading eyes. In the end she assepted defeat with a sigh of depression "Fine" Vevia said through gritted teeth.

Vevia was now outside Archbishop Carrol High School. The brosures weren't lieing at all it really was a huge school with many awards and promise of the future. When pulling up to the front of the school the first thing Vevia noticed was a supermodel look-a-like in a gray pin skirt and red sweater. She was obviously an icy strict person from the way her eyes showed a touch of sterness at all times but her smile also let you know she really was there cause she honestly loved children and believed in them " Hello I'm Ms. Yumi" Vevia could have sworn she was going the right way, after leaving her parents at the front gate and Ms. Yumi in the entrance hallway Vevia made sure she followed her exact derections but she must have turned down the wrong hall some were cause the door she was looking for was no where among the 20's and 30's. Worse, Vevia couldn't even go to the office if she wanted to. Seeing how she had no clue how to get there either. Walking around in search of room 300 in the size of a school twice the size of any of her old once wasn't working and Vevia ended up tapping on a open class door for help."Sorry to interrupt but could someone tell me where room 300 is" The teacher looked at the girl sempenthaically " Well I don't know exactly where it is myself. Are you knew here" " Yes today is my first day" "Hmm well I'm sure one of my students can be spared from life threatening lecture for a few minutes. The room began to fill with laughter" Ms. Carol would you mine showing this new student to class please"

Ms. Carol's name was Melody and the only reason Mr. Ford let her leave is because she has the highest grade in the class and unlike a lot of her class mates she would actually come back. These characterustucs made her a frequent carier pegion for her second period French class. Melody is slim with wirer rim glasses that she immidently takes off when not in class. Her dark vrown hair fell down in waves around her olive shaped face and violet tented eye's. Vevia made a mental note how no one person should be that pretty and sooo cool and smart. While Vevia with her rooster red hair and cat like features, was very dissaticfied. She felt like she couldn't do anything with her layers of hair that surrounded a pail face and darker then night eyes. Vevia's mom constently told her she looked like a fragal porsalen doll and said she was absolutely crazy when ever she heard her lecturing her mirror as if it was it's fault that she looked so elegant. Room 300 was located in a whole other building that would taken Vevia all day to fine giving it's weird location. It was placed in the old buildings that were now in the back of the school closer to the football field. The class was speaking of the up coming Romeo and Juliet activities coming up when Mike opened the door for Melody and a cute girl he had never seen before. Vevia passed by him with barely a glance in his derection. This was a nerves habit that happened when ever she got into a new class. It was seen more as the cool all off personality that didn't take crap then anything else. This not being far off from her actual personality, Vevia never saw reason to work to change it. " This is a new student Me. Floral. Mr. Ford asked me to excort her here" "Well hello Ms….." "Ms. Roberson Vevia Roberson" Ms. Floral took Vevia hand in the middle of hers " Well its nice to have you. There should be an empty seat by Jake in the back. Jake will you raise your hand for Ms. Roberson" Vevia saw a guy laizily raise his hand in the air. He was a boy that didn't take many things seriously including the length of his floppy sandy-brown hair. His sparkling blue eyes gave away the fact that he hadn't had much sleep the night before. Probably one of the reason why he was in the back, Bebia thought as she set in empty seat on his right. Vevia wouldn't be surprised if he was the most popular boy in the tenth grade. Actually she knew he had to be from all the admiring looks and glares their table was receiving. Vevia was surprised by the way her helped her catch up on all the work including a test that was going to be given sometime this week. " So the test is Friday" " Yes this need help reading any of that. My friend Clare is always telling me how lowsy my handwriting is." Saying her name made Jake remember the weirdness from that morning. Jake decided to find her as soon as the bell rang for nutrition and then the reason behind her actions. She would most like be in the cafaliteria line tossing her salad, Jake thought when Vevia's words began to pentrate into his thoughts " Well she's right but I think this word is 'the'….right" a smart allic. Jake could tell they would get along just fine. " Ok kids, I'd like to go over one more thing before you leave. It has been decided that our class will be acting in the end of the semester play, Romeo and Juliet. Ring! " Okay details details . You'll all begiven details first thing tomorrow. Oh smile Mr. Fisher and don't forget to be nice to our new student" Jake rolled his eyes as he passed by Ms. Floral. He really didn't care about some stupid play right now, he just wanted to fine Clare. " So what is this Romeo and Juliet play actually going to be like" " I don't know but Ms. Spiral is always well known for her dramatic behavior" Vevia was following Jake as he walked to the cafeteria line, she thought this was the smartest way of not getting lost again. At the lunch line Clare was already looking for a replacement for4 the sack she had just tossed. Today's choices were between a Italin dish and some Dutch vegetain dish. Seeing how Clare couldn't pronounce the name much less make out what it was, she thought it was safest to go with the Italin table was next to the window which Clare always loved on days like the one she was having today. Yesterday Clare was looking forward to the two week break that was coming up but now before vacation started it was avious she might have to go through hell first. Slumpong into her chair next to Sok, Clare began to remember that morning in their second period class. Dok couldn't be right and so what if she was, the only reason behind it was that they were practically related and kissing your brother is just weird past nine. So of cousre Clare detested the idea . Dok could see Clare hadn't forgotten her earlier statement about Jake. Everything was always written clearly on her face. Dok started to wonder if she had gone too far. Dok was going to say something when she was cut off by someone behind her. " Hey guys, this is Wevia. She's new so she's gonna eat with us. Just take any seat. Sitting down Jake instently knew something was bugging Clare. She hadn't looked up once ,not even to see what Vevia looked like. Instead her eye's had been glued to the window the whole time "Clare what's wrong. Did something happen in first or second period" Clare let out a slight groan of disconfert. Jake looked to Dok for the answer instead " The play" "Oh" Jake didn't really see what the big deal was. Clare had been great in their last play and he was sure she do just as good in this one. " Is acting in the play really that bad" Clare looked away from the grass and trees for the first time since she set down to see one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen sitting derectly across from her. " Well, honestly. Not really but I personly prefer background parts but it doesn't seem like I'll be getting one of those.~sigh~ what about you. Are you gonna act in the play." " I don't normally act but my class is also doing this for a grade and being a transfer student means I can't afford a zero. Plus I kinda have this agreement with my mom, which includes me joining a sport among other things. And all so I don't have to be carried around like a lap dog anymore." " Ahh we all know the feeling" " Whether their senator's, lawyer's , or governor's; their all threat us the same" "I moved from Canada to France before coming here last year" Vevia turned to see a short adorable girl with blonde/white hair standing on the outside of the table "Dude where were you" Tina stuck her tongue out at Chris before taking her normal seat opposite of Dok "Our stupid math teacher kept me in. Said I can't seem to shut my mouth even sitting by ' the nerds of all nerds'" " How would have guessed with such an Angelic face" " Oh shut up and try eating your food properly Jake" Jake had stuffed a spoon full of pasta from Clare's plate into his mouth before talking to Tina. The one thing Jake actually liked about Clare being like this is that he never got hit for eating off her plate. Clare had stopped paying attention to the conversation in general not long after hearing Vevia's response to her question " So what are you gonna try out for" Dok asked " Track. I've always been pretty good at it so I thought why not" " Really Clare, Jake, and me are already on the team" " Yeah their like the captian's or something" " Again Tina, I'm the captain and he's the co captain" "You really gotta rub that in again" " Every chance I get" Clare stuck her tongue out at Jake to imfasies her point. Jake just smirked at her, he never really smiled or even laughed unless he was only around her. Jake reached up to brush away some sauce that had landed on the conner of Clare's mouth with the side of his thumb. Clare instently blushed but before Jake could say anything, fir the second time that day, Clare quickly picked up her tray and Dok's arm and disappeared " Sorry we have some umm studying to do" Dok apologetically smiled at Jake as Clare continued to yank her through the cafeteria. Jake followed them with his eyes until they were lost among the rest of the lunch madness.

" So how long have you been together" Jake was showing Vevia to her next class before he met up with Clare to go to their third period drama class with Ms. Spiral " How long has who been together" Jake was half listening to Vevia again. Vevia was beginning to reconice this face. Jake had been this way ever since Clare had disappeared at lunch leaving a mass of questions unanswered once again. Vevia could see something was going on between them, even if they still didn't know it yet " Hmm Clare and you…who else would I be talking about" " Clare and me" Jake surprised hisself with how loud his voice had got and wasn't surprised when people began turning in their derection " Theirs nothing going on , we're just friends" Jake purposely almost whispered " Are you sure about that" Vevia turned around to face Jake squarely " Are you sure" She repeated " Of course I'm sure. We're just friends. Just friends" Jake repeated more to hisself then to Vevia "Okay if you say so" Vevia turned around heading for her door again. Right before she closed the door Vevia turned her head to look at Jake once more over her shoulder " That's not what she thinks though" The door closed behind her with a hard bang that seemed to eco through out the hall.

Jake had to almost sprint to his next class just so he wasn't late. This class was all the way on the other side of the school too. Jake almost calited with Pete the class nerd/future lawyer ,who was caring a mountain of books that made it hard to tell if he had a head attached to the arms and body below them. Jake placed his arms over his head to catch his breath " You keep standing here and you're going to be late again" Jake opened his eys and instently helt the intensity of his heart speeding up all over again. Jake told himself that was only because he had just ran from one building to the next and not because of what Vevia had said " Yeah I know" Jake walked into the audotorm without saying another word and took a seat in the front between Pete and Karen instead of the back were it was hard to be seen or heard which made it an excellent place to take a afternoon nap.

Dok and Clare stared at each other wondering what had just happened. Clare continused to making failing attemps to get Jake's attention once she got to her usual seat next to Dok in the ferthtest back row Ms. Spiral allowed everyon to go. Clare didn't know what had happened but Clare could clearly see something was on Jake's mind and it was bothering him. Ms. Spiral walked into the auditorm as full of energy as she had the morning in first hour. Origanlly she was only the drama teacher until she took the subbing job to help her get her teaching cradintials. " A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, Trailu and Cressida, and The Winter's Tale. They all have one thing in common, this is the fact that they are all amazing plays written by the most moving writer our world has ever known. Ms. Spiral spoke in her theatothrical voice that cam naturally whenever she steped foot onto a stage " I f you haven't heard then let it be my pressure to inform you of this springs productionsRomeo and Juliet will be played by Ms. Floral's and, currently, my AP English class and the drama crew. Voices began to rumble through the room. Ms. Spiral quickly quieted everyone with her ear piercing whistle " I know it's quite exciting,But seeing how we have a lot of wok ahead of us we must get started this afternoon. But before we start painting I have to inform you that try outs for pacific parts will be on Friday and I do expect everyone in this room to be there ready to help those less experienced then you are. OH Don't forget we must always have fun and bring true life to the stage" Later Ms. Spiral explained the background of the play including the characters and their actions " Tonight I'd like you to think what would be your own reasoning and meaning for the actions that are taken place if you were in these people's shoes, cause in just a few days you will " You have to try out for Juliet she's perfect for you" " Tina's right,honestly I'll amit I was just joking before but now that I've actually read the skirpt I just can't see anyone else playing the part" " Is it just me or have you all forgotten that juliet's usually blonde" " Not always" Tina was finding it hard to keep up with her two track star friends " Have you even read the part of Juliet yet" " I've seen the movies, Anyway Dok I gotta go. See ya later Tina" up ahead Clare could see Jake coming to the conner of the hall and if she hurried she would be able to catch up with him before they entered their French 2 class and wouldn't be able to speak for the rest of the period unless it was in French." Hey wait up" Jake spun around dropping the script he had been looking over " OH, hey Clare" Now who's the one lieing Clare thought as she watched him completely avoid her ey's as he grabbed his papers and continued waking down the hall " Jake did I do something" " What. No why" " Well what is it then. You keep avoiding me and walking wayis it Vevia" Jake stopped both of them from entering the class by grabbing Clare's arm " What would make you say that" " Jake you've been acting weird since you showed up with her today. Do you like her or something" Jake couldn't miss the expretion that crossed over Clare's face as they stood there outside of room 10 even if he wanted to. Could Vevia be right " What about this morning Clare or this afternoon at lunch, can you tell me why you were acting so weird" " Bonjour mes efants,revien s'll te plait" Jake looked at Clare with amost pleading eyes. What did he want Clare to do, when she didn't even know what she was feeling. Knowing the time Jake finally let go of Clare's arm " I guess this will just be avoided again" Jake wanted to say out loud but couldn't get the words pass his lips. What would change if he had he wondered, Too much. Not enough. He wasn't willing to take that chance yet and ended up walking into a second class that day without Clare at his side. " Bonjour, les amis"

Thank God! This day is almost over. Vevia stopped in her tracks " ugh" she had completely forgotten her promise,that was until she saw two girls pass her in the current track suite " Why me" Contemplating her odds seemed like a good thing as the homework and new text books continued to way her down. Aevia tossed her bag near a tree at the schools opening. Running didn't seem so bad but sleeping felt a whole lot better. Vevia decided to close her eyes for 10 minutes and then check out practice.

" Vevia. Vevia" Vevia woke up mire startled then she had been in years. It took a few minutes for her to remember where she was. When her eye's finally adjusted she saw Dok and Clare standing infront of her " Vevia are you okay. We've been liking for you for over an hour" " What" jumping to her feet Vevia reached in her pocket which proved she had went way over 10 minutes into her nap, as her phone blinked 4:00pm in bright lime green numbers " Shit. I was only supposed to sleep until 3:10 okay 3:25 at the latest" " Well coack told us to liik for you. Your still coming for track practice right" Dok looked hopeful,even with that Vevia still wanted to say no even if it did burst her bubble in the process. Reluctently Vevia picked up her bag " Where exactly is the track"

The track was as huge and well kept that it looked like it belongin a college campus prshure and not a high school field. For the eighth time since she had spotted the field Vevia asked herself " What the hell am I doing here" it didn't hlp that everyone seemed to be mobbing at the speed of lightening " Maybe I should go home after all" Clare looked at Vevia knowingly. Her face reminded her of the time when she came to watch a race the summer before her 9th grade year. Seeing the current runners ability forced her to train through out the summer. In the end this caused a huge intrution on Jake's own summer plans, which at the time had resembled a pro-video game players day. He barely got set up with all his snacks before Clare bareged in declaring she was gonna make the track team and he was gonna help her. Training was long, hard, and annoying. But it paid off seeing how both Clare and Jake made the team with the two highest 800 meter runs within the try outs " It wont be that bad" Vevia liked at Clare as if she was dearanged " I'm serious" Clare and Dok had to almost drag her the rest of the way. As soon as they touched the field Coch Hunter's reador detected fresh meat and jogged over to them to great the newbie " Well this must be what all the fuss is about. How fast can you run fox" Vevia pulled her arms out of their imprioinment " Excuse me" " Your time. Your speed, Hout fast are you girl" Bebia liked to show him exactly ow fast she was as she dashed all the way home. There were two things stopping her. One being she still couldn't remember her address seeing how she had just moved. Two her ride wasn't coming until seven. So Vevia, weither she liked it or not, was stuch " I've never timed myself" Coach Hunter liked at the red head in front of him. Tiny, but so were a lot of his other girls,looking at her calves he could see strong muscle that had been develpted " Then lets fix that"

5.6. Just as he thought " Your in" Afreaking mile after two weeks was not Vevia's idea of fun and she almost hoped she would be too slow and out of shape to make anything better then a 12 minute mile " Great" she muttered before taking a swig of Gatorade " Nice job" Cough. Cough " Jeez are you trying to give me a heart attach" Vevia strained to regain her breath . Cough. But it was difficult " I'm sorry I'm sorry. You don't have to glare at me" Vevia rolled her eyes and pointed to Jake's towel around his neck. He handed it over before sitting down on the grass " So why are you here again" " Evil mom"

**Author's Notes: Okay guys i know this isn't a new chapter but I have these major scholarships I've been working on and I just need some advice. One of the Cat's Out of the Bag still has to be too pages longer before i can submit, just tell me which one you perfer and why. Thanks guys and I swear as soon as I'm out of this college hell! I'll be updating again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know …..all of my chapters are due for a new chapter by now but I have some great news! **

The last few months have been tough on fans of_The Nine Lives of Chloe King_. Nokick-ass Mai battles too look forward to. No romantic roof-top kisses betweenChloeand Alek. No heartfelt wisdom from Valentina or hilarious jokes from Paul. It's safe to suffice that _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ has been sorely missed!

Thankfully though, after the series ended after one (incredible) season viewers took to Twitter, Facebook, email and –yes– even good old fashioned snail mail to protest. Save TNLOCK campaigns were plentiful to say the least! Well, it looks like all the diligent fan efforts have not gone to waste because a Chloe King movie may be in the works. The news was revealed at a Q&A panel at the Television Critics Association press tour.

And, thanks to , here's the exciting scoop:

"_One of the things about 'Chloe King' is we loved and are on the verge of putting a movie into development, so us, we always look at the intellectual property that we're capitalizing on and making sure there's opportunities for even more storytelling." –__Michael Riley, ABC Family President_

Nothing has been officially confirmed yet but the fact that it was even mentioned is a positive sign for _Chloe King_supporters everywhere! After all, the beloved summer series ended with a handful of mind-blowing cliffhangers so a movie would allow fans to finally have some peace of mind by learning what actually happened to Brian after Chloe gave him the Mai kiss of death and to find out if Jasmine and Valentina were still alive!

So tell me: On a scale of 1 to 10 meows, how you thrilled at the thought of a Nine Lives of Chloe King movie?

**Oh and I'm in such a good mood I might even update my Switched at Birth story today. I am soooooo sorry to my SAB fans….I've kinda been stuck on that story. BUT I have inspiration again and I'm hoping to have the next five chapters done by the time the season starts back this summer. Oh and worry Bori fans, I defiantly haven't forgotten about you.**


End file.
